A Path of Thorns
by FrecklesShephard
Summary: Story starts after the campfire talk in SOS. But what happenes after is very different from what happened in the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Prelogue**

Sun was walking towards her garden when she heard a rustle in the wind to her left. She paused, stood frozen to listen but heard only silence, must've been her imagination. They all seemed to have built up overworked imaginations on this island. She shook her head and carried on.

She know Jin wont be happy if he knew she came out to her garden alone this late in the afternoon, it'll be dark soon but she just wanted to plant the few new herbs she found in the jungle.

She loved going to her garden alone, planting and just being there it made her feel calm and relaxed and safe, which is ironic since that's where she was attacked, she thought wryly.

There it was again the noise, louder now. She froze in place. She cold hear it more clearly now, whispers on the wind. She swirled looking around her but she couldn't see anyone.

Then just as suddenly as it started it stopped, she slowly let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

She was about to cut her trip to the garden short and just return to the beach when she saw them. 3 men dressed in ragged clothes standing right in front of her, they seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"hello Sun"

She took a step back opened her mouth to scream but the man in front already had his arms around her. He covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her.

'You're coming with us now' he quickly replaced his hand with a dirty cloth, gagging her.

Then he lifted her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing. And they disappeared into the jungle as if they'd never been there.

**Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry I kissed you." Kate said after a few minutes of silence.

It had been weighing on her mind for the past 2 weeks. Not that she really felt sorry she kissed him but for everything that happened after that. She was convinced he regretted it happened. He'd been different towards her ever since, cold and distant, he'd hardly spoke ten words to her since the kiss.

She'd tried before to fix things between them to get to them on speaking terms again.

She ran after them when he, Sawyer and Locke were going after Michael. Thought if they could work together as a team again to look for Michael it would get things back to the way it was. But that one exploded right back in her face. He'd refused to let her come with; he'd never talked to her like that before.

He'd just turned and walked away. She'd stood there for a few minutes not quite believing what just happened. She knew he was upset with her but didn't realize just how much.

She'd made a decision than that she was going to follow them, who was he to tell her she couldn't go? She'd never done well with someone telling her what to do and not to do. That turned out to be a real bad decision. She'd been captured by the others and Jack was forced to give up the guns.

If she thought things were bad between them before she was in for a shock. She knew this time she'd royally screwed up. He ignored her flat out after that night and when they did see each other and talked it was strained and uncomfortable to say the least.

Except for the night after the poker game, she'd run after him. Wanting to try and talk to him again try and get their relationship, if you could call it that, back to what it was.

She wanted to be on speaking terms with him again. She missed him, missed spending time with him.

And for a few minutes she thought it would work, he actually spoke to her, smiled at her and then offered to walk her back to the beach.

But then nothing is ever that easy for her, just as they were about to head back they saw some weird flashing light. Both their curiosities piqued they went to investigate.

It was food and supplies and before they could process and take in what it all meant Sayid, Charlie and Ana-Lucia came out of the jungle. She seemed to be everywhere these days particularly everywhere Jack is. Watch that ugly green monster there Kate, she thought grimly.

Jack started asking Sayid questions she had no idea what they were talking about. They all headed back to the hatch and couldn't believe her own eyes when she got there.

She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

They had one of them, an Other locked away in the hatch. For several days and she knew nothing about it.

Jack had lied to her she realised then there was nothing wrong with the shower he just didn't want her to come here. She was surprised at how much it actually hurt her to realise then how badly their relationship had deteriorated, how much he kept from her. What had happened to her having his back?

She sat staring at Jack, hoping that now after the day they just spent together actually talking again that things between them might get better.

"I'm Not" he said calmly but with no hint or trace of doubt.

He was surprised at first that she bought it up. Was she really sorry?

Right after the kiss when she ran away and went back to Sawyer's side, he was angry and confused.

Angry at her for running away, running away to Sawyer's side after getting his feelings and emotions all tangled up and angry at himself for being so upset about it.

His heart and mind were fighting it out but neither came out victorious which just made him more confused and angry. No woman had ever messed with his head as much as Kate did.

He thought he knew how to handle her, thought he knew he could control his feelings for her, but then she just comes and pulls the rug from under him again, just leaving him feeling more vulnerable and confused than he could ever remember feeling.

His heart stopped beating for a minute when she said she was sorry but hell even with all the turmoil he'd gone through since that kiss he didn't regret it. It had made him feel something he thought he'd never feel again, actually there were times he doubted he ever did feel that way, did he really love Sarah? Did he just marry her because he fixed her because she had put him on a pedestal, called him her hero. Sure he had feelings for her but the way he felt about Kate was so different, that at times he doubted which was real.

Kate made him feel alive again. So he took a deep breath and told her he didn't regret it.

She jerked her head up, it took her a moment to realise what he meant, that he wasn't sorry about the kiss. She didn't know what to say she expected him to say lots of things or even to not say anything but to say he's not sorry he didn't regret it happened? Never in a million years did she expect him to say that.

They sat staring at each other both trying to read the other's eyes for clues. She couldn't figure him out he was one big mystery to her but damned if she didn't want to kiss him again.

Jack looked at her, he was afraid if he made any movement she'd run again. So he just sat as still as possible, barely breathing. He saw something in her eyes change from shock to surprise to something he could only describe as passion.

She slowly moved her head closer to him. Jack held his breath the only thought running through his head, she wasn't running, she was leaning towards him. He inched his head closer until their faces were centimetres from each other.

"I lied" she said softly. Jack frowned but kept her gaze.

"I'm not sorry about the kiss"

He swallowed as he watched her lick her lips

"I'm sorry I ran"

She pressed forward, lightly touching her lips to his. His fingers tunneled into her hair and he pulled her head to him.

His mouth opened and his tongue licked over her lips. She opened her mouth and his tongue slid inside slow and deliberate, rolling over her teeth. A shudder washed through her. He angled her head slightly and deepened the kiss yet again dueling his tongue with hers and exploring the far reaches of her mouth.

"Oh God". She moaned into his mouth.

Her arms went up around his neck. His hands were still tangled in her long brown hair. They both let out a sigh simultaneously. They were both breathing heavy as minutes later they slightly pulled back staring into each other's eyes, smiling.

Then suddenly there was a rustle in the trees around them, they both looked up but couldn't see anything. The sound became louder it was surrounding them.

Jack jumped up, grabbed the gun, scanning the dark tree line around them. Kate stood close to him.

"Jack what is that?"

"I don't know"

It was suddenly all around them, voices, whispers 'we're coming' is all they could make out from it.

And then just as quickly as it came it was gone.

The silence after was deafening.

Kate and Jack were both still standing rigid every muscle tense.

"Jack I think we need to head back"

"Did you hear that it sounded like 'we're coming', that's why we came here to talk to them to get Michael and Walt back "

"Yes, Jack why don't you listen to her. We already told you you're not getting them back" the voice belonging to the bearded man who wasn't standing ten feet away from them.

Kate gasped and gave a step back. Her back firmly pressed against Jack's chest.

"I have one of your men if you don't return Walt and Michael, you won't see him again" Jack now threatened the other man

"Jack, Jack, Jack, we've been over this and now because of you not keeping your end of the deal we've taken another one of your people. So if you still want the three of them alive you'll return our man, unharmed" He had been holding the winning hand and just turned the threat back around on Jack.

Jack's face hardened "what did you do? Who are you talking about?"

"If you want to see her, Michael or Walt again I suggest you leave, go back to the beach. And return our man. Stay away from us this is your last warning Jack"

Then he turned and walked back into the dark jungle. Jack was moving to follow him "hey wait!" but the jungle had swallowed him up.

"Jack" Kate laid a hand on his shoulder, "we can't just go after him like that. You know we won't find him"

"You heard what he said Kate, he's taken someone else"

"We don't know what happened, let's just go back first, find out what happened, we're outnumbered, there's nothing the two of us can do now"

Jack knew she was right but felt so helpless. He sighed and reluctantly picked up his back pack; Kate had already put out the fire and was beside him as they walked back to camp.

They walked back in relative silence, both afraid of what they'd find back at the beach, was someone really taken? Who? Neither really knew what to say after the kiss. Jack's head was spinning did they really just share a second kiss that made him feel even more confused, will he ever understand her. She messed with his head but for some unexplainable reason he didn't want her to stop, he was falling for her at lightning speed he realised, not just a little bit scared by the thought.

Kate didn't fare much better she tried everything to focus on what was happening and not to think about the kiss. But it was no use, her mind kept straying back to the moment her lips touched his. Her knees felt weak and a molten hotness crept through her body. God how come he had such a strong reaction on her, he just had to look into her eyes to make her heart beat at a million beats a second.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was nearly dawn when they heard voices shouting and yelling back and forth. Jack and Kate moved faster sensing something was wrong back at camp neither wanted to speak the words they already knew what had happened. Someone was missing.

As they came out into the clearing they could see most of the survivors were standing together on the beach. Jin was yelling something in Korean, Sayid and Sawyer were trying to calm him down. Claire, Rose and Bernard were standing close together talking in hushed tones. Everyone was clearly tense and worried.

Jack and Kate just looked at each other and quickly closed the distance over the beach towards the rest of the group.

Sayid spotted them first. "Jack. Kate"

"What happened?"

Jin was pointing towards the jungle, looking wild with worry "Sun!"

Kate's eyes widened she stopped in her tracks

"Sun is missing" Sayid answered.

Jack frowned, swallowed oh god, he'd hoped that this won't really be true.

"I guess you didn't find Mike" Sawyer quipped

"No, when and where were Sun last seen?" Jack asked Sayid who seemed to have taken charge of the situation keeping Jin as calm as possible. He looked like he were about to run blindly into the jungle.

"I saw her go into the jungle yesterday late afternoon towards her garden couple hours later Jin went in the same direction, came running back yelling 'Sun' no one seen her since" Sayid looked tired "we searched throughout the night but there's no sign of her."

Jack sighed, rubbed his brow "they got her"

He could see all the people on the beach stiffen, in the last 2 months the words 'they' and 'others' have really became words of terror to the forty- something people stranded here.

"We're going to get her back" Jack said determinedly.

"Like we got Walt or Mike back?" Sawyer stepped forward. He was still upset that Kate was that quick to follow Jack into the jungle yesterday and their only now returning? What had they been doing out there all that time?

"We're not going to let them get away with this. They've terrorised us long enough, killed us and abducted us. It ends here" Jack's face was one determined line.

There was no way he'd just let this be "we've been training up people to go after them, we still have weapons" He turned to Sawyer "and now is the time to use them, you cant keep the guns hidden longer, our survival here depends on getting our people back and letting them know we wont let this happen anymore"

"and just how do you plan on finding them even if we go to the line we're not supposed to cross and cross it, we might still not find them if they don't want to be found"

"We'll get Henry to take us back to them" Sayid said without blinking. His eyes black in intensity.

Most of the other survivors stared blankly, the name not ringing any bells but they could sense there was something here, some information they weren't privy to.

Jack sighed it was time to come clean they were all in this together it was time the secrets got out in the open again.

He took a deep breath and continued to tell them just what had been going down at the hatch for the past week.

It was late morning when they all went towards their tents for breakfast they were going to need their strength it didn't take as much convincing as Jack had feared to have just about everyone agree to going out to find Sun early the next morning, even Sawyer agreed to hand out the guns.

Jin was more difficult to persuade to wait and get ready first. The last thing they wanted was to go off unprepared that failed miserably as the previous attempts, this time they had to get their people back.

It was getting dark when rain started pouring down from the skies as it so often did here. Kate was sitting alone in her makeshift tent staring out at the raindrops plummeting to the earth in a fiery dance. She was trying to process everything that happened the last few days but no matter how worried she felt about her missing friend, trying to stay focused on what would happen the next day she couldn't keep her thoughts away from Jack.

She kept reliving their kiss in her head. Just what did he mean when he said he wasn't sorry? Was he not sorry because he was attracted to her and enjoyed the kiss or was there more to it?

He'd been so busy with trying to get everyone set up for the following morning she didn't get a chance to get him alone. Typical she thought something always happens to interrupt them or keep them both busy so they cant finish a conversation.

"Hey" Jack's voice broke the silence of her thoughts. He was soaking wet moving from the other tents towards her holding a plate of fish and fruit.

"Bought you some food, you didn't come to get some earlier. Everything ok?" He hurried inside for shelter

"Thanks" she reached out to take the plate "all things considered"

Jack sat down next to her. And the minute he did she unconsciously drew in a breath. It was like a switch turned on in her every time they were within touching distance.

Jack couldn't ignore the electric currents between them, he shifted in the sand. He knew she wasn't going to like what he came to say to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kate looked up at Jack sensing that he had something on his mind. 'Oh no here it was she thought he didn't want things to get more serious between them, the kiss the night before was a mistake.

She held her breath dreading the words she was sure he'd speak.

"I don't want you to come with tomorrow" okay that wasn't what she expected to hear.

"Before you start arguing just hear me out" he insisted as he saw the look on her face.

"Jack" she started to object

"Please Kate" something in his voice made her hold back on the argument.

"Claire, Rose, Bernard, and a few others are staying behind and Locke's leg… he can't go either"

"But my leg is fine and I can shoot and track. Don't do this again Jack. Sun is my friend, I can help"

"I know. I don't doubt that, I know you're capable but …" He trailed off not sure how to put his thoughts into words.

"but what?" she could sense his internal struggle but she wasn't going to let him off the hook this easy if he didn't want her to go he'd better have a damn good reason this time.

"I can't let something happen to you" well there he thought she was going to make this difficult. Force him to break down his own barriers.

" It's not up to you to protect me, Jack and just 2 days ago you asked me to come with you, what's different now?

"Everything. Nothing. Damn it Kate. This is going to be dangerous we're going to need someone capable to stay here"

"Locke is capable to protect the ones staying behind, that's a lousy excuse and you know it" she was getting just a little peeved at him. why can he trust her one day and the next push her aside. "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, this isn't your decision."

"Why do you have to be so headstrong stubborn about everything" He let out a breath shaking his head.

"you're the one who came to tell me I cant come with. I know it's going to be dangerous we've been in dangerous situations before. What's different now?"

Jack sighed held her gaze for a long moment, then after what felt like hours broke the gaze and stared into the fire. She sensed he had something big on his mind.

"Kate, last time I told you not to come I was angry but then when you followed and they held you with a gun to your head…" he paused not sure how to tell her this he'd barely gotten his head around it all himself.

"When they had the gun to your head it felt like the world stopped. I was terrified, frozen with fear, I counted to 5 but for the first time in my life it didn't work. The fear just intensified. I thought they were going to kill you."

"Jack…" but he just continued afraid if he stopped now he might not have the guts to tell her this again.

"Then after he let you go when I was sure you were ok. The anger returned at you for not listening but mostly at myself for feeling like that, I knew I had no right telling you to stay. I was confused everything was, is just so damn confusing"

She gave him a small smile' you can say that again'.

"2 days ago when I asked you to come with me, I did it for my own selfish reasons. I wanted to try and fix things between us again. I missed you. I was advised to take someone with me and couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have with than you. I never went to Sayid first I came straight to you."

Kate was surprised by this "why didn't you just say so"

"I wanted to keep a bit of a cover; I wasn't sure how you'd feel about that, feel about everything that happened"

Kate licked her lips, that little motion made Jack switch positions a bit uncomfortably again.

His heartbeat was going at marathon speed. He was sure she was going to get up and run again any minute now.

But she didn't she reached out a hand to touch his. A bolt of electricity shot up through both of them at the simple small touch.

"I'm glad you asked me and I missed you too" she said her voice sounding huskier than normal. "But that still doesn't mean I'm not coming with tomorrow."

"Kate please I can't lose you" The words slipped out before he could stop himself.

She gripped his hand tighter didn't know what to say. He dropped his gaze towards the rain outside.

"You won't lose me Jack and what about you? what if I asked you to stay because I'm afraid something will happen to you? Will you stay?"

"Kate it's different. I have to go"

"So do I. Please Jack. Trust me to have your back again. We can do this together. You don't have to do everything on your own. There's always danger, threats here. And who says its safer staying here. Sun was taken from here"

Jack sighed, how was he supposed to argue with that? "Ok" he breathed in deep and concentrated on their hands touching.

He felt her lean closer reached over with her other hand to touch the side of his face lifting his head so she could see his eyes that were dark with emotion and something else. Desire.

It felt like his cheek was on fire where she touched it. He knew his feelings were bare in his eyes but he suddenly didn't care anymore.

She was still here. Why not take the leap. What else was the alternative? Continuing on as they had the past 2 months? He didn't think he could do that.

For a moment he saw something cross her eyes and feared she'd pull away but she didn't. "I think I'm falling in love with you" he whispered.

The words had barely passed over his lips before she was kissing him.

He was startled when she pulled her hand out of his and he backed off to look at her. Putting both of her hands around his neck, she pulled his face close to hers again. As they continued to kiss, her hands roamed over his shoulders and down his chest. He was mildly surprised to feel her tugging his shirt out of his pants.

He had moved from her lips to her neck, kissing and nibbling his way down to her shoulder. She sighed softly across his ear and ran her hands, which were now under his shirt, lightly across his chest.

He ducked his head slightly to briefly move down to kiss her ear, nuzzling her neck He then moved his hand up to brush her hair aside, revealing the soft skin of her neck. He opened his mouth and bent his head down, letting his mouth fall on the crook of her neck and shoulder. He let his tongue slip over the soft skin to taste her.

Kate exhaled suddenly. She reached for his shirt and started unbuttoning it.

He froze under her touch, not breathing, mesmerized by her eyes. They were darker than normal, focused on the buttons on his shirt.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his muscled torso and noticed the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Placing her hands lightly on his shoulders and sliding his shirt off them, she pushed him back, forcing him to lie down. She took the opportunity to straddle him, offering herself a better position from which to explore him.

His body unwittingly sprang to attention, rising under her command, seeking her mouth.

She leaned forward and kissed around the edges of his full, moist lips, drugging him, she let her tongue glide lightly along the outside of his mouth. He brought his hand up to grasp behind her head, at her neck, allowing him some control of her movements.

He then brought her mouth to his. His mouth opened and his tongue entered her, moving over her lips, her teeth, exploring her thoroughly. She tasted sweet and hot. His tongue moved deeper into her mouth, possessing all of it.

A sigh deep in her throat emerged and he felt his muscles tighten. He brought his other hand around to grasp her side, pulling her whole body to him and rolling them over in one fluid motion when she was flat on he back trapped under him he pressed himself to her. His hands slid up under her t-shirt, lifting it to expose her abdomen underneath.

She pulled back slightly and nipped at his throat, drawing her nails down his back.

He groaned quietly.

Desire ran through them both like molten lava. Neither was aware of anything except the other. One bruising kiss followed another; they explored each other's bodies with possessive hands and mouths.

His arm continued to pull her fiercely to his pelvis and she could feel the shudders shaking his core, could feel the restraint tearing at his sanity.

He managed to lift himself up enough and smiling at her, he pulled the t-shirt all the way up and over her head, revealing the soft tanned color of her skin contrasted against the white bra she wore. He let his fingers graze the tips of her breasts and then cupped them, rubbing their tips with his thumbs. Kate jolted and moaned.

He bent over her to taste the hollow of her throat as he deftly undid the bra and tossed it out of the way.

Kate's eyes closed in pleasure as he drifted downward to lick around the edge of her right breast in teasing circles, working inward slowly - slowly. He wanted to be slow with her, make this last.

Her head fell back, a cry escaping her parted lips as he finally closed his mouth upon the already-hardened nipple, grazing it with his teeth, and then caressing it with his tongue. After a few moments, he moved to give the other one the same meticulous attention, loving the way her soft flesh molded to his lips.

He gently began stroking her hair and neck with his hands, from her shoulder down her arm to the rise of her hip.

Her hands traveled down below to grasp his swelling erection. He could feel his body responding to her so quickly and he needed to rein himself in.

But Kate had other ideas as she cupped and stroked him through the heavy material of his jeans.

He reached down to unbutton her jeans slowly sliding them down her legs.

She reached up pulled his mouth down to hers. He met her fiercely, his hands closing upon the sensitized flesh of her breast. They stayed locked in that position for a few moments, then he reluctantly released her mouth, both gasping for breath.

With every intention of taking it slowly, he began to kiss his way down the length of her body, pausing to breath in her warm, sweet scent of her breasts, to taste again each rosy tip, to bite at the gently-rounded skin of her belly. But his desire to know all of her rose sharply as he stripped away her remaining undergarments, pulled up away from her, then came down covering her, silencing her with another passionate kiss.

Her whole body coiled tightly as she felt him through the barrier between them. Reaching her hand down, she unzipped his pants and pushed them over his hips. He paused momentarily to take them off entirely. She turned her head to the side and watched their shadows against the side of the tent. It was dark outside and they could just barely make out the other's silhouette in the glistening moonlight peering in through the side of the tent the rain had stopped at some point since he came to sit next to her and now as their breathing both quickened holding on tightly to each other, wanting more, needing more.

She let her arms go around him, stroking his long muscled back, reaching to clasp his buttocks, to bring their two bodies together.

His body was screaming, broken with the longing for satisfaction. Capturing her mouth in his, he let his hand fall between her legs and started stroking her.

She gasped into his mouth as he snaked a finger inside her. With his free hand he pulled off his own boxers in one swift motion.

As he once again leaned forward, bracing himself over her with his arms, he contemplated with half a mind his desire for her. He was hard, ready, holding himself back for her benefit. A primitive part of him longed only to enter her, fill her with his erection, poised in potent desire for her.

Feeling him settle down between her legs, she moaned into his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Please..." she murmured against his lips, "now."

In response, he poised himself to enter her. She clutched at him wildly, but as her passion-filled eyes met the question in his, she sighed and forced herself to relax. She was desperate. Moving her legs tighter around his hips, she dragged him to her, pulling him inside her, and he groaned as she did so, unprepared for the warm heat enveloping him.

His hips moved of their own volition. Her unexpected movements hadn't allowed him to anticipate this. He clung to her shoulders and thrust into her, the rippling within him overlapping with her sighs.

They started with a slow, easy motion at first, moving rhythmically and, always, in total synchronicity. But neither remained in control for very long and their movements quickened. Jack thrust into her over and over, harder and faster. She arched her hips up against him, inviting him, welcoming him.

Kate was straining to hold back, panting, with every thrust. She circled her hips, whimpered, and shook her head, her hair encircling her head like a halo. She felt a small earthquake inside her, knocking over her barriers, breaking her reef of pent-up frustrations, letting his body carry her away. She was close to it. Seeing her eyes close and her biting her lower lip, he quickened himself, allowing his animal instincts to overwhelm him. He leaned into her sweet embrace and sank his teeth into her neck, at the same time letting a hand reach behind her to grasp her buttocks and bring her to him more fully. She spread herself open, letting the expanse of her depths shelter his desire.

When she felt herself dancing the precipice, so close to drowning, she succumbed to his heat and let the tides crash over her. She cried out, shrieked and spasmed around him. Her eyes glazed over with pleasure and the waves of pleasure were unimaginable.

Jack thrust faster, endlessly, couldn't wait, couldn't stop, he was lost in her. And then he felt his own release, exploding inside her, shaking him relentlessly with the strength of it. Jack's body shook, while Kate dug her teeth so deeply into his shoulder she pierced the skin. For one brief moment, their bodies, minds, and souls melded into one.

Their limbs haplessly entwined, they felt sleep drift over their conscious state and they pulled their bodies closer, tied perpetually together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was still dark outside when Kate opened her eyes. She stared up into his face and tried to move her arm away which was still half buried underneath him. He was still asleep but pulled her tighter against his chest in response to her squirming. She reached back and ran her hands under the blanket. He sighed in his sleep and his grip loosened. She carefully eased onto her side and watched him sleep for a while.

He was so boyish looking in sleep. The worry lines were gone from his forehead.

She was both happy and terrified; it's been a long time since she had such strong feelings for anyone. But there was no denying it now. Did he really say he was in love with her last night? She wasn't sure if she imagined it the whole night had been dreamily wonderful. For the first time in years she felt safe and happy. She knew she could happily be stuck here in this little tent snuggled in his arms for the rest of her life.

She moved away slightly to lift herself up on all fours and saw his eyes were open half way. He was watching her lazily from under his hooded eyelids, still heavy with sleep. The corners of his mouth turned up but he said nothing. He stared at her until she was slightly uncomfortable. "What?" she asked quietly.

His answer was to bring his other hand to her jaw, tip her head gently and cover her mouth with his, sweeping his tongue over her lips. She groaned as the flash of instant arousal swept through her. Her nipples hardened against his chest, and heat pooled between her legs. She opened her mouth in silent invitation and his tongue swept inside, lazily licking the inside of her teeth and then rolling over her tongue. She moaned into his mouth. She couldn't believe it but felt his whole body shudder and his hands dropped around her back and he pulled her against him.

He deepened the kiss, crushing her lips against his, his tongue invading her mouth. Then he pulled back and began kissing her softly.

She sucked in air as he licked her lips that were throbbing slightly and swollen from the attack. She whimpered, He sucked her lower lip into his mouth gently and then dragged those hot, wet, soft lips over hers as he backed away and she whimpered again.

He rested his forehead on hers, panting softly. "You're so beautiful. Kate."

He nuzzled her neck and his hot breath cascaded over her skin, causing her breasts to tingle. His hands were rubbing gently up and down on her sides as he waited patiently for her to give the word. He nuzzled her again, this time his lips latching lightly onto the spot just below her ear. She gasped. Apparently pleased with the reaction, he sucked gently and swirled his tongue around in a circle on her sensitive skin. She moaned, low and loud. "Make love to me Jack," she mumbled.

With that he slid into her slow and steady and she gasped. Her wet, warm walls pulsed around him. They both held still when he was firmly embedded.

He sped up some and she kept time with him. He was saying something and she had to concentrate and tune in to understand him.

Under his breath, he was saying, "you feel so good."

He found a rhythm and she matched him, lifting herself into him, moving to get the best angle.

Ripples of excitement rolled through her and she began to pant and moan. They flew together, higher and higher, riding each wave of ecstasy until they both flew wildly over the edge.

Sunlight was peering in from underneath the tent when he opened his eyes hours later. He felt more relaxed waking up with Kate in his arms then he can ever remember feeling he'd love nothing more than to just hole up in here with her for the rest of his life not having to bother with Others, finding food, saving people's life's all the everyday problems that he had to deal with the last 2 months. But he knew they had a big day ahead and duty called. He had to get up and go be the hero doctor again.

Sawyer was up at the crack of dawn having bought all the guns out of its hiding place. All the remaining weapons were now spread out in front of Sayid's tent. Ana Lucia and Sayid were taking note of who were coming with and who were staying behind at the hatch. Locke and Hurley were already down there having been on hatch duty the night before. Rose, Bernard, Claire with Aaron and Libby were getting a last few things before they were going to the hatch, they were going to stay down there until the rest of the group returned. The rest of them were getting geared up for the trip out into the jungle.

Sawyer had expected Jack to be the first up to run the events of the day but as he scanned the nearby beach there was still no sign of him, neither were there of Kate he realized.

"Hey, have you seen Jack?" Ana asked him

"No, thought he'd be here by now" Sawyer was picking out his gun for the day when he heard Charlie step up behind him. "Well, well looks like someone got lucky last night"

Sawyer was about to give him some quizzical look when he saw the direction of Charlie's gaze. He looked over the other man's shoulder to see Jack emerging from Kate's tent dressed in the same clothes as the day before not too minutes later Kate followed him out, she was wearing a different shirt and jeans but had a smile on her face that spoke volumes. Sawyer frowned and gritted his teeth.

"Looks like the doc won the prize after all hey" Charlie tipped his head towards Kate now walking with Jack in their direction

"Why don't you scramble and go write the article, paparazzo" Sawyer turned around and went back to what he was doing. Just because they spent one night together didn't mean they were now married Sawyer thought.

Jack were aware of the looks not exactly well disguised looks he and Kate were getting as they walked from her tent down the beach to the rest of the group. He knew they should've gotten up earlier before everyone else was awake but screw it they were all adults here and if people wanted to gossip so be it. He was too happy to have anything spoil it today. He felt Kate's gaze on him and slightly turned his head to look at her. She looked slightly worried.

Kate was aware of the stares they got as soon as they exited the tent, well what did they expect she thought wryly. They were stuck on a deserted island and the only distraction they all had were running and hiding from monsters and others people didn't have much else to talk about lately. As she looked up at Jack his eyes were reassuring as he nodded at her. She took a deep breath ok if he can be so calm than so can she.

When they reached the rest of the group she was aware of the grin on Charlie's face. Sawyer and Ana Lucia both looked a bit peeved, but no one said anything. Good she thought she didn't particularly like being the hot gossip of the week. What happens between her and Jack is their business and no one else's anyway.

Less than an hour later they were on their way to the spot in the jungle. They had stopped by the hatch to get a well tied up Henry. His legs were the only limbs he could still move. Jack and Kate lead the way with Henry just behind them. Sayid and Ana Lucia were right behind Henry with a gun to his back. Jin followed close behind them. When Jin found out he was one of the Others it took both Jack, Sayid and Sawyer to pull him off Henry although Jack saw a gleam in Sayid's eyes. Jack doubted he really wanted to stop Jin from killing Henry. They made it clear to Henry if he so much as looked in a direction to run off they'd bring him down right there and then.

They walked in a long line, they were moving quickly but quietly. Talking was kept to a minimum. Which suited Sawyer just fine, he was bringing up the rear with Charlie and Eko next to him.

Sawyer tried to convince himself that he didn't care about her didn't care that she slept with Jack. It's not as if he and Kate had some romantic relationship though he'd be damned to say he didn't hope that maybe one day maybe they could. She awakened feelings in him he never thought he'd feel for someone again, never wanted to feel for someone again after Cassie.

Kate was a mystery he could never quite pin her down. She keeps him guessing and that if he's honest enough with himself to admit it is what draws him to her. All the women he'd previously been involved with were easy targets he got what he wanted from the relationship and moved on. No commitment and no looking back Kate challenged him to be more, made him want to change he didn't like the look he got from her every time he'd been acting up as the bad boy. But all this seemed like a lost cause, she'd made her choice and he was going to do his darnest to respect it, he wouldn't want her is she didn't want him too anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was nearly dark when Jack held up a hand to give the signal that they were at the clearing at the line they weren't supposed to cross, well tonight they were going to if the others couldn't keep to that and just come over and take one of their people well then so could they.

Jack had hoped they'd get there earlier but moving about 15 people quietly through the jungle took longer than he expected and they had a bit of a late start, though he certainly don't regret that part of the day.

"Okay so now what doc?" Sawyer had moved forward to take position up front.

"Now fake Henry here will call his buddies" He glared at Henry "but if you try anything there are a few people here that won't mind shooting" He pointed to Sayid. Sayid and Ana-Lucia were still standing behind Henry, not letting him blink without them knowing about it.

"Everyone else take position" he told the group.

Eko and Sawyer moved to the one side of the clearing, hiding behind some bushes. Kate, Charlie and Jin moved to the other side of the clearing.

Jack gave Kate a long look 'be careful' she held his gaze. 'You too'.

Sayid gave Henry a poke in the back with the gun barrel. "Time to call your friends"

Henry just looked at them, his eyes narrowing. "Are you sure you want to do this Jack, remember once their here there's no turning back" He had a gleam in his eye Jack didn't like.

"Call them" his face was one grim determined line.

"Okay then" he said sounding just a tad too cheerful for the circumstances.

He'd been calling and yelling for nearly half an hour when they heard a rustle in the trees. Everyone tensed at the sound.

"Well what do we have here?" The big bearded guy stepped out in front of them holding a torch all daylight had sunk below the mountains to the west.

"Seems to me I overestimated you Jack" He gave Henry a nod Henry just smiled back with a look in his eyes that seemed like they just had an entire conversation.

"I thought you were a smart man but seems like you either have a very short memory or just don't take warnings seriously"

"I've had enough of your games, we want our people back"

Kate had to hold up a finger to keep Jin silent as it seemed to her that he'd jump out and strangle the man in front of them given half a chance.

"I hope you've been treating our man as well as we had your people Jack"

"I want to see them, know their alive"

"okay bring them out' he called to his people hidden away in the jungle behind him.

Sun, Walt and Michael were pushed to the side of the bearded guy. All three were gagged but seemed to be unharmed.

Jin saw Sun being pushed and were about to run out towards her when Kate grabbed his arm, shaking her head motioning for him to wait.

"Let our man go now" Bearded guy demanded

"No way not until we have them" pointing to the three scared gagged people.

Bearded guy stared at Henry for a moment nodding and pushed Sun, Walt and Michael further away. "Go" was all he said.

The minute Jin saw Sun being shoved forward once again Kate couldn't keep him back longer, he jumped out from the bushes.

"Sun!" Sun looked up and took a few quick steps towards Jin who grabbed her arm and pulled her away to safety. Michael and Walt moved back in the same direction.

Several more men appeared from the jungle to either side of the clearing.

Jack spun around drawing his gun. Ana-Lucia and Sayid both trying to keep up with the now many men surrounding them.

Before anyone could react Henry fell towards the ground just as a shot echoed through the air. Jack and Sayid turned just in time to see Ana-Lucia clutch her chest. Sayid caught her by the shoulders, breaking her fall to the ground.

Jack lifted his gun pointing in the direction of the gunshot but he was too late as he heard another shot being fired and felt a searing pain burn into his leg. He fell forward his gun crashing towards the ground and in the confusion Henry scrambled forward staying low to avoid the flying bullets now being fired from all ends of the jungle.

Kate saw Jack fall as in slow motion.

"NOOO!"

She jumped up and were about to run towards Jack when someone knocked her over the head with something hard and the world went black around her.

Sawyer saw Ana-Lucia and Jack fall and took a few well aimed shots towards the jungle in front of him. Just as suddenly as it had all started it stopped. It was quiet as if nothing had happened. As soon as the bullets stopped coming Sawyer rushed forward staying low to the ground. Sayid was yelling at him to help pull Jack and Ana towards safety.

"Kate!" Sawyer heard Charlie yell from the other side of the clearing, just as he looked up he saw someone hitting her over the head with something and dragging her away into the jungle.

"shit" he muttered and let go of Jack's arms whom he'd dragged a few metres back into the jungle, Eko and some of the others were already next to Sayid helping with the injured.

Sawyer ran towards Charlie who pointed in a direction off into the jungle, "They dragged her through there".

"Come" Sawyer barked at Charlie and as they headed off after Kate

The Others were gone there was no sign they'd even been there, but Sawyer was determined to find Kate. He stumbled off into the dark but Charlie grabbed him by his shirt only slightly slowing him down. "Sawyer wait" He was breathing hard. "It's dark we can't see anything"

"We got to find her; they can't get away with this again"

"I know but what's the chance we'll find her now we can barely see where we're going, we need to go back"

"Sawyer! Charlie!" They heard Eko call for them. He stepped into their line of sight. "We won't find her like this. We first need to get Jack and Ana Lucia back to camp."

When the three of them got back to the rest of the group Sayid was applying pressure to Jack's leg which were bleeding heavily. He was unconscious but alive. Sawyer looked over to Ana Lucia and caught Sayid's eyes. Sayid just shook his head.

Ana-Lucia was dead.

Sayid and Sawyer carried Jack back to camp while Eko carried Ana-Lucia. The whole group keeping close together, everyone's nerves were shot by what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was early morning when they got back to camp. A few people went straight back to the beach while the rest headed for the hatch. As Eko stepped into the hatch John caught the sight of a limp Ana-Lucia in his arms. Sayid and Sawyer followed close on his heels with an unconscious Jack being carried by the two men.

"What happened" John asked as he moved out of the way leading the way into the bedroom. He glanced back to see Eko laying Ana-Lucia down on the couch shaking his head at Rose and Bernard who'd been sitting in the living area..

He didn't have to ask to know things went horribly wrong.

"She's dead" was all he could say. Rose and Bernard looked at each other.

"What happened?" Claire who had been in the bedroom with Aaron came rushing out as Sayid carried Jack inside. Sawyer hung back as Jin, Sun, Charlie, Michael and Walt came into the hatch.

Sun immediately followed Sayid into the bedroom to tend to Jack, they'd managed to control some of the bleeding on the way back but she knew he had to regain consciousness before they'd know if he'd be ok.

John walked up to where Eko, Sawyer and Charlie were now talking anxiously.

"What happened out there" Locke asked to no one in particular.

"They started shooting, Ana's dead, Jack's shot…" Sawyer began

"And they took Kate" Charlie finished the sentence.

Locke frowned "why? It was supposed to just be a trade"

"No kidding, guess we can't trust the Neanderthals after all" Sawyer said angrily. "We need to get back out there. Find Kate"

"We will" Sayid stepped into the room; there was a dangerous light in his eyes. He had just about enough of them.

Sun came out in a hurry. "Sawyer I need you to get all the medicine" Jack's gonna need antibiotics and we need to find a way to get the bullet out of his leg"

Michael who had been quiet until now turned to Sawyer. "Tell me where the medicine is I'll go get it" Sawyer was about to object when Michael stopped him. "You can take the bullet out man."

"Me?" Sawyer asked incredulously "What drugs'd they give you Mike?"

"You took a bullet out your own shoulder; you can do this too, Where's the medicine?"

Sawyer stood for a moment, not sure what to do then letting out a long breath he told Michael where to get the medicine as a last thought he yelled out the name of the antibiotics Jack gave him when he was shot. "Ofloxacin. Make sure you bring that"

Michael was already on his way out when he yelled back to Walt to stay there. Rose and Bernard went over to the boy, leading him away from the immediate chaos.

Sawyer went towards the bedroom followed by Sayid and Sun. Eko was kneeling next to the bed applying pressure to Jack's leg that'd started bleeding again.

He was still unconscious as Sawyer stepped forward. Oh hell okay, was he really going to do this? He shook his head clearing away the doubts; he owed his life to Jack twice so he supposed it was time to return the favour. At least he was unconscious he thought as he reached for the tweezers Sun had sterilised and held out to him.

After some minutes Sawyer let out a breath and held up the incriminating bullet and stepped aside as Sun began stitching up the wound as best she could.

Nearly an hour later Jack started stirring and opened his eyes looking around. Confusion in his eyes. He tried to sit up but winced at the pain as he tried to move his leg.

"Lie still Jack" Sun spoke softly next to him. "Your in the hatch, you were shot, we fixed you up as good as we could"

Michael peered into the crowded bedroom. "I got it" He handed Sun the pills and a glass of water. "There was only a few of the antibiotics left though" He said out of breath.

Sayid, Eko and Michael went out into the hallway giving Sun and Michael some more room to work. "It'll have to do for now" Sun said as she turned back to Jack.

Jack was already drifting away again as Sun touched his shoulder. " Jack you need to try and stay awake, you need to drink this" She put one of the antibiotics and two painkillers in Jack's mouth and held the glass to his lips.

Sawyer suddenly had a flash of a memory of himself only half conscious with Kate whispering into his ear to swallow the meds.

He turned to Sayid "we have to go find her, get a search party going, the longer we wait the more difficult it's going to be"

"I know. I'll go talk to some people, get a search party together. Might be difficult after what happened though."

Sayid was right most of the people that had gone with the day before were too afraid to head back. It was nearly 2 hours later when Sawyer, Sayid, Charlie and Eko headed back the way they came.

It was several hours later when Sun and Locke were sitting next to Jack waiting for him to wake up; he'd barely swallowed the pills when he'd passed out again.

He'd lost a lot of blood but there was nothing she could do about that now.

Sun looked up when she heard a groan from the bed. Jack's eyes were open staring at the ceiling.

He tried to sit up again but as his head started spinning he laid back down holding his head as if trying to make the room stop spinning.

Sun got up and leaned over him. "It's ok Jack, just lie down."

Jack shook his head slightly to try and clear the cobwebs from his head. He grimaced as he tried to move his leg.

"I can give you more painkillers if you're in a lot of pain." Sun offered.

He nodded and Sun got up to get the pills. Jack scanned the room. Saw John watching him.

Suddenly it all hit him like a train wreck, they were in the jungle, shooting, Ana falling, himself getting shot…Kate, where was Kate…

"Where is she?" He swallowed the pills Sun gave him

John and Sun gave each other a look. "I'm sorry Jack Ana-Lucia's dead." Locke answered softly and looked back to Sun who nodded, he'd find out sooner or later anyway.

Jack closed his eyes. It was his fault, he led them there. He should've gone by himself. But where was Kate? He was about to ask when Sun interrupted.

"Jack there's something else…" Sun started to say she felt partially responsible, if she hadn't been walking alone in the jungle she wouldn't have been taken than they wouldn't all have came out there and Kate wouldn't now be missing and Ana wouldn't be dead and Jack wouldn't lie here with a bullet wound to his leg. "It's Kate…"

Jack immediately opened his eyes when he heard her name but when he saw the look on Sun's face he wished he hadn't.

Something was wrong, something happened to her. Oh God if she's… No he forced himself to not even think that.

"What is it, Sun, where is she? Where's Kate?" He ignored the dizziness and sat up on the bed.

"She's gone" She said barely louder than a whisper "they took her; I'm sorry"

"No! dammit! Those bastards" Jack's mouth pulled to a fine line, his eyes becoming dark with rage. "We have to find her" He tried to sit up but pulled in a sharp breath.

"You need to lie down Jack, Sawyer, Sayid, Eko and Charlie left hours ago to look for her" Locke said from where he was standing.

Jack laid back pressing his hands to his eyes, "I didn't want her to go, it's my fault I shouldn't have let her go with" He said slowly

"It's not your fault Jack" Sun said quietly.

Jack tried to swing his injured leg over the side of the bed, his face one hard determined line. When his legs buckled under him as he tried to stand, he cursed and swung a fist to the bedside table that made the wood splinter. Sun drew in a breath at the sudden act of violence. Locke moving forward.

"Jack, getting angry isn't going to help get her back. You need to get your strength back, there's nothing you can do right now" Locke tried to calm him down

Jack leaned back holding his now bleeding right hand with the left.

"Let me take a look at that" Sun tentatively came forward.

"No, it's nothing; please I want to be alone"

Locke nodded to Sun and they both left the room, leaving Jack alone in the small room.

It was late afternoon when the 4 men finally stopped to eat something; they'd made good time but knew it would be dark again soon. None of them had any sleep for over 30 hours and it was starting to catch up to them but they refused to give up.

They packed up the remaining food in the backpacks and without saying a word to each other headed even further into the jungle.

Sawyer kicked a rock, cursing. They've been walking for hours. It was already dark again, they had reached the clearing where they'd been the night before hours ago. Sayid managed to get a track of what seemed to be people moving away to the other side of the clearing. They'd been following the trail ever since but then got to a rocky cliff where all tracks just ended. There was no way to tell in which direction they went from that point.

"We might as well make camp for the night we can't go further in the dark" Eko said as he took his backpack off.

Charlie stood around nervously. "Here? You want to make camp here? They could grab us while we're sleeping"

"We'll take turns keeping watch, but we're stopping now" Eko insisted.

Sayid scanned the area as best he could in the little bit of light they had from the torches.

"We might as well it's too dark to go further tonight, and we need some rest."

"I'll take the first shift" Sawyer offered as he sat down on the big rock he just kicked. "I won't be able to sleep anyway"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Somewhere on the other side of the island Kate slowly opened her eyes. Her head were throbbing, she blinked but couldn't see anything, she tried lifting her hand to her face but couldn't. She was lying on her side her hands were bound she realised as she struggled against the ropes.

"Help, someone" she tried yelling but her throat were dry as the desert. She swallowed hard and tried to roll over and whimpered. God her head hurt. Where was she? What happened?

"Hey she's awake" she heard a strange voice say somewhere to her left. She drew in a breath and tried to turn towards the sound.

Then it all came back to her someone hit her over the head while they were out in the jungle to get Sun back and Jack…

"Oh God, Jack, you shot him! I swear if something happened to him, I'll kill you" She twisted against the ropes.

"Let me go you son of a bitch" she screamed as loud as she could manage.

She could feel someone lean over her. "Who are you? Where am I?" She asked now with fear in her voice.

Suddenly a bright light went on and she turned her head away as she was instantly blinded by the light.

She blinked a few times then looked into the face of a man she didn't recognise.

Just then the door to the small little room she was lying in opened and the man she knew as Henry stepped in. "hello Kate, glad to see your awake"

Something caught her eye and she looked to her left, Froze and drew in a sharp breath, she scanned the room.

No, it couldn't be…yet it was exactly the same down to the same duvet cover on the single bed she was lying on. The room she was lying in was an exact replica of her old bedroom as a child. How on earth was this possible? She thought too shocked to say anything.

"Well seems like its true, you are a little wildcat" Henry broke the silence with a smile on his face.

"Let me go!" She started to fight against the ropes around her wrists again.

"We'll let you out of here when you're ready but until then you're going to have to stay here"

Kate was breathing hard, just what were they planning on doing to her?

"As long as you cooperate you won't be harmed" He continued mysteriously.

A young woman with long dark hair stepped into the room carrying a tray with food and water she placed it on the study desk against the far wall, the one she used to sit at doing her homework. No. Kate thought this wasn't the same desk, not the same room. She couldn't show them just how unnerved she was by all this.

Kate noticed the woman giving a quick glance in her direction but without saying a word left the room again.

"I'm going to untie your hands now Kate, but don't even think about trying anything stupid." Henry spoke to her as he stepped closer holding a knife.

Kate tried to move away but he bent down over her and with one swift motion cut away the ropes from her wrists.

"There's some food for you" He continued to speak as he headed back towards the door and then as an afterthought added "It's good to have you with us Kate"

Then he left, locking the door behind him again, leaving her alone.

Kate's mind was reeling. She didn't know what to think. Too much had happened in the past 24 hours maybe more she realised she had no idea how long she'd been here already. All she could think about was seeing Jack got shot. She had to find a way to get back to him if it was the last thing she ever did.

She slowly sat up, she had to get out of here, she knew the door was locked so didn't even bother to try there.

She ignored the wave of dizziness that hit her as she got up and crossed the room to the window covered with the same purple and green curtains she had hanging in her room more than ten years ago.

She pulled open the curtains not sure what she expected to find but found herself staring at a wall on the other side.

What did she expect she thought grimly, a window from which she could climb out to safety like she used to do?

She scanned the rest of the room, the desk with the plate of fruit and water, the brown closet and the single bed complete with the brown teddy bear she used to keep on it, a valentines gift from Tom.

Realising there was no way out she slumped down on the wooden floor pulling her legs up to her chest. Her body started to shake from shock and fear.

Then for the first time in a very, very long time Kate started praying, please, please God just let Jack be ok…

She bit her lip so hard she drew blood trying to hold back the tears threatening at the surface.

The metallic taste of blood in her mouth brought back memories of years earlier.

_She was 15 and she and Tom had plans to go see the new movie playing at the cinema that night. They'd been looking forward to it all week as it would be their first time going out all on their own, Tom had gotten his drivers licence the day before and his father had agreed to lend him the car. But when Kate got home that afternoon from school and saw Wayne's truck parked in front of the house she knew it spelled trouble, he was rarely home early and when he was it was just more hours in the day to fight and cry._

_She paused before opening the door. She'd just go in to her room, change and get the hell out again she thought as she opened the door and stepped inside. _

"_What the hell you doing taking money from him?" "I'm sorry." "How long this been going on, sneaking money behind my back, you think I can't take care of you?" _

"_I should've told you, I'm sorry" She heard their voices coming from the kitchen and tried to slip away quietly to her room. "you'll give it all to me now you bitch" Kate heard the thump followed by her mother's groan. Again and again she could hear him beating up her mother. She stood frozen to the spot in the hallway. She jumped as the door slammed shut behind her; she forgot to close it as she came inside. The sudden noise from the hallway quieted the sounds from the kitchen. Before Kate could move away Wayne staggered out the kitchen into her line of sight. He was obviously drunk again. "What you doing here?" He asked her his words slurring. _

"_I live here" she responded evenly and started to walk towards her room. _

"_Don't you get cheeky with me" He moved fast for someone who was intoxicated and grabbed her arm before she could move away. _

"_oww your hurting me" _

"_you and your mother are in this together, how long he been sending you money?" _

"_I don't know what your talking about" She tried to twist her arm free but he just held on tighter._

"_Don't act all naïve. The money your father sent you and your mother every month" _

_Kate swallowed, how did he find out about it Kate wondered they'd been careful to hide it in secret bank accounts so he wouldn't find out. Her father had been putting money away for her to save up so she could go to college and for her mother to buy food with since Wayne drank up his salary every month. Though Kate was saving the money to buy a car and as soon as she turned sixteen in a few months she was leaving. She'd tried to persuade her mother many times to leave Wayne but she didn't want to. Said she loved him. Kate would never understand that but she hated the thought of leaving her mother alone with Wayne. _

"_what's it to you, you wanna go drink it out too?" His fist connected with her jaw before she could react. She winced pulled back but already he swung a second blow splitting her lip she tasted blood as she fell to the floor and Wayne just stormed out. "this isn't over" he yelled before going out the front door. She held her breath until she heard the tyres of his truck screech outside as he left in a big cloud of dust. She slowly got up went to her room and closed the door. Knowing she'll have to call Tom to cancel their date._

Kate closed her eyes against the memories as the first tears fell down her face. The food and water forgotten on the table, as she curled up into a ball on the floor sobs beginning to wreck through her body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They'd been walking across the island for nearly 4 days now. The day before they had reached the area where the tail section of the plane had crashed, and Eko had suggested they stop by the old abandoned hatch to get some rest. The other 3 were too tired to argue. They were starting to lose hope of finding her.

Jack laid flat on his back on the little bunk bed staring up into nothing. He was so frustrated being immobile like this; he wanted to get up and go find Kate. He needed to do something instead of just lying here. Claire had music playing almost constantly since she'd pretty much taken residence down in the hatch, she and Sun had taken turns staying down here to keep an eye on Jack. The words of a song came drifting in through the speakers and partly open door of the bedroom.

_Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by  
You don't have to ask me and I need not reply  
Every moment of my life from now until I die  
I will think or dream of you and fail to understand  
How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand  
Is it written in the stars  
Are we paying for some crime  
Is that all that we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time  
Is this God's experiment  
In which we have no say  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day  
Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide  
No escape, no change of heart, no anyplace to hide  
You are all I'll ever want, but this I am denied  
Sometimes in my darkest thoughts, I wish I'd never learned  
What it is to be in love and have that love returned_

Sun came in bringing Jack some food, he'd hardly eaten the last few days. She saw him lying there eyes open but not really focused on anything in particular.

"Jack? I bought you some food, you need to eat something"

"I'm not hungry"

"Jack, you not eating isn't going to help bring her back; you need to get your strength back"

Jack didn't answer, they'd been through this before several times he knew she was right of coarse but he just couldn't bear thinking about food while Kate was god knows where, he didn't even know if she was ok, though he tried his best to avoid thinking about that. He just had to believe that she was ok but everyday that went by that neither a sign of Kate nor the 4 men that went looking for her went by he just started sinking deeper in this deep dark pit of misery.

Sawyer, Eko, Charlie and Sayid had been making camp at the hatch for over two days, they'd left at day break every morning scouting the area as far as they could before returning to the hatch at sunset tired hungry and growing more weary and doubtful. They hadn't so much as picked up a trail of anything or anyone except themselves and some boar tracks two days ago.

On night 6 as they were sitting in the hatch eating some mangos and bananas, Eko broke the silence. "We need to head back, we searched everywhere we could."

"No, there must be some trace of them, contrary to what it looks like they couldn't have just vanished into thin air" Sawyer quipped not wanting to admit defeat.

"I think Eko's right, there's nothing and no one out here. We need to go back." Charlie said slowly

"Fine then you go" Sawyer replied

"Look man I want to find her too but it's been a week" Charlie said looking beat.

Sayid looked at Sawyer, "they're right, we've searched this area as thoroughly as we could"

"Then I'll search another area, this island is huge" Sawyer wasn't about to agree.

"Exactly. Its too big for the 4 of us to try and find her" Eko said again.

"Who knows maybe she had already found her own way back to camp while we're trudging through the jungle here. If Claire could find her own way back then its possible Kate did too" Sayid had a valid point.

"We'll head back in the morning" Eko said looking at Sawyer.

Sawyer sighed he was obviously outnumbered and as much as he hated having to return without her he knew deep don they wont find her out here. It was foolish to think so in the first place. He just had to hold on to the hope that Sayid was right that she somehow did manage to get back to their camp.

Jack had a blinding headache when he opened his eyes. He felt like shit. His leg was throbbing and he was hot and sweaty. He had a fever he realised as he reached for the glass of water next to the bed. He had inspected the wound in his leg a few days ago and wasn't happy with what he found. The wound was red and swollen and it was getting progressively worse. He had taken the last of the antibiotics two days ago, the last of the strong ones anyway. They had finally run out of the strong stuff now all that was left was the weak stuff prescribed for flu. These weren't going to prevent the wound from getting infected but it was already infected he thought. He'd tried to hide it from the others but knew Sun, Locke, Rose and Claire who had been clucking around him like mother hens suspected something was wrong.

He knew if he didn't get medical attention soon he'd have a big problem but who was he kidding he did already have a big problem as there was no medical attention to be got.

Sawyer, Sayid, Charlie and Eko started walking back early the next morning. They'd made good time and as Eko led the way out the jungle to an open rocky beach area.

Charlie and Eko were in a deep discussion about religion when Sayid suddenly held up a hand putting a finger over his mouth and sshhing them. All of them instantly on guard. Listening to what it was Sayid had heard. At first it was a low droning noise that steadily got louder it wasn't coming from the jungle side as they had first thought but from the ocean and it was coming from the air. Sayid pointed to a small grey spot that got bigger as they watched.

"A plane" The 4 of them said as one.

"It's really a plane!" Charlie yelled excitedly. Starting to jump up and down, waving his arms.

That got the other 3 men going they all ran further down the beach we're they'd be spotted easier swinging their arms and yelling as they went.

The plane got bigger and louder as it came closer to the island. The four men standing on the beach waving wasn't sure if their eyes were playing tricks on them at first, was this plane real, were they really rescued?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Feeling more worried by the day, Sun entered the bedroom; Jack had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the last 2 days. They'd done what they could to bring his temperature down but they were getting increasingly worried as he just seemed to be getting worse.

Sun heard noise coming from the hatch kitchen, she'd thought it was only her and Locke here. She went out to see what all the fuss was about. Several people were gathered around the table talking excitedly.

She saw Jin standing next to Sayid and Sawyer. Her eyes caught his and he smiled at her quickly crossing the distance between them, he surprised her by scooping her up in a big hug. He started talking fast telling her what he knew from the bit of English he understood

"We're rescued, there's a plane!"

Sun looked at him. Shocked. "A plane? Really? when did this happen?"

"I was on my way to the hatch when sawyer and Sayid came running. They said there was a plane." Jin said beaming.

Locke came walking towards them "Did you hear?"

"Yes" She still looked incredulous. "So there's really rescue?"

"Yes. They" He pointed to Sayid and Sawyer "saw a plane on the way back here. It spotted them and came to land in a clearing a few miles from here. Apparently it's a smallish cargo/delivery plane. The 2 pilots aboard want to leave again as soon as possible. So everyone should get packed up. Charlie and Eko went to get the people at the beach"

"Wait, what about Kate? Did they find her?"

Locke looked down "no" he sighed.

"But we can't just leave without her."

"There's not much of a choice, Jack have to get to a hospital and if you don't leave with them now, there's no guarantee that another plane will come, or it might take a very long time." Locke replied matter of factly "I'm staying though"

Sun looked up at him "why?"

"lots of reasons" He wasn't going to give her more. "you have to go give your things, I'll watch Jack till we can get him out to the plane"

Sun stood on the spot for a few more seconds till Jin took her hand and led her out towards the beach to get their things.

Kate laid back in the bath trying to concentrate on her breathing and blocking all other thoughts from her mind, she was sure she'd turned into a meditation expert these last two weeks. Every time she didn't consciously blocked thoughts from her mind it swayed back to Jack or she had flashes back to her childhood those were particularly bad and had her turn into a nervous wreck every time.

The only thing she came to look forward to in her day lately was when they let her take a bath, anything to be out of the bedroom she thought as she sank down into the water.

They'd given her access to a bathroom after the first few days she was there. They'd just unlocked the door and told her she could use the bathroom next to the bedroom she was being kept in. As she went out the door the first time all thought was on a possible gap for an escape though, but it was only a small hallway with yet another door blocking access to further areas of the hatch she was being kept in.

She had to get out of here she thought as she washed her hair. She couldn't live like this for much longer. Being locked up in a room for weeks on end just weren't her cup of tea. She needed to get out. To go find Jack she just couldn't stop thinking of the night they spent together and then going off to make the exchange seeing him get shot was like a nightmare playing over and over in her mind. He just had to be ok.

There was a knock on the door as she got out of the bath, the water having gone uncomfortably cold. There was never enough warm water for a refill so she just stayed in for as long as she could.

She quickly grabbed hold of the towel on the rail next to the bath and wrapped it around her before the door could open. The lack of privacy when she used the bathroom bothered her but there wasn't anything she could do about that.

A minute later the door opened and the young woman who'd brought her food a few times came in. She'd never actually spoken to her. Even after 2 weeks she still didn't even know exactly how many of these Others there were. Seemed like about 6 of them took turns bringing her food and the only other time she saw them was when Henry questioned her. The same things over and over every day, she felt like screaming and banging his head in every time she saw him.

"There's food ready in the room" the young woman with the long brown hair and dark eyes said.

Kate just nodded there was something so familiar about this woman she just couldn't quite place it.

As the other woman turned to leave again, Kate suddenly called her back. Heck if they were going to keep her here this long they might as well start giving her a few answers and why not start with her.

"What's your name?" The woman about to leave the room turned back and looked surprised Kate had never asked her anything personal only about why they were keeping her, whether Jack was ok, or if they ever planned to let her go again.

She hesitated for a moment "Alex. My name is Alex"

"Alex?" Then it hit her, ofcoarse how could she not have seen it earlier she thought as realisation hit her. "Daniele. Your Danielle's daughter…"

The other woman froze she didn't think she'd hear that name again. "Danielle…"

"Yes, she said she had a child. Alex. And you were the one who helped Claire escape weren't you?"

"Claire, the pregnant woman? Yes I helped her; they were going to kill her." Then after a beat "Your saying you spoke to my mo…Danielle? She's alive?"

"Yes she's alive and still looking for you"

The Other woman blinked back tears as she stared at Kate.

Kate sat up on the bed when the door opened. Alex came in carrying a tray food. She'd persuaded the Others that she'll be the one to take Kate's food every day. They'd let her and now after another 2 weeks the two woman were slowly starting to become friends. At first Kate was worried about whether or not she could really trust her, if she was just using a different strategy to get something from her but since most of what they talked about were harmless girl stuff or Alex wanting to know everything Kate knew about Danielle. Alex avoided talk of her life with the Others, or anything to do with them though. At first it bothered her but she wanted the company too much to let that get in the way. Kate slowly started to trust her. Plus she did help Claire escape, she reasoned.

Kate looked forward to their daily visits. At least it was someone she could talk too to break the dull loneliness she had to face every day.

Kate started formulating a plan to get Alex to help her out of here. Hell if she could help get a 9 months pregnant woman out she could help her too.

The next morning when Alex came in and they started talking. Kate started talking about Danielle again and bought up the fact that Danielle is still looking for Alex. Alex looked sad but didn't say anything.

"Wouldn't you like to see her, go find her I mean?" Kate asked

Alex froze then after several minutes she replied softly. "ofcoarse, its just not that easy"

"Why not? Why not leave and go to her, you don't have to stay here"

"I can't Kate"

"Why?" Kate insisted.

"Kate please don't"

Kate was getting tired of cryptic riddles and non answers. She was about to risk a lot but she had to take a chance. She might as well start using some of her manipulative skills to try and get out of here. It'll be a rub my back and I'll rub your kind of thing anyway it's not as if Alex wont get something out of this plan too.

"I can take you to her" She kept Alex's gaze. "Help me get out of here and I'll take you to her"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Good morning" Alex said as she sat the tray down on the table.

"I'm getting spoiled" Kate quipped "breakfast in bed every day" She tried to sound cheerful but wasn't quite successful. The dark circles under her eyes told another story.

As she got up to get the coffee, the room started spinning at dizzying speed. She closed her eyes and sat back down.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked concerned

Kate nodded, "just got up too soon" she said as she slowly this time got up to get the food, she wasn't particularly hungry but knew she had to keep up her strength if she were ever going to get out of here again.

As she got to the table and reached for the coffee however she swallowed hard closed her eyes and felt a sudden wave of nausea hit her.

Alex saw her going pale and quickly reached for her arm to steady her, but Kate pulled away, moving as fast as she could to the bathroom. She'd barely made it to the toilet when her stomach hurled.

When she was done she sat down on the cold tiles with her eyes closed, her back against the wall.

She rubbed against her temples, her head was throbbing and she wished the room would stop spinning. She felt like she was on the latest crazy rollercoaster ride.

"Kate?" Alex stepped into the bathroom "are you ok?"

Kate just mumbled something still feeling too nauseas to even speak.

"Let me help you back to bed" Alex suggested

"no, just let me st…" before she could finish the sentence she had to lean over the toilet bowl again. When there was nothing left in her stomach she sat back down on the floor.

Alex handed her a glass of water. Kate took it gratefully and took a small sip not trusting her stomach to finish the whole glass.

The next day was much of the same routine as soon as she opened her eyes in the morning she had to run for the bathroom and spent the following hours squatting next the toilet.

"Are you still sick?" Alex's voice startled her; she hadn't even heard her come in.

Though Alex just had to look at her to have the answer she was as white as the tiles she was sitting against with dark circles under her eyes. She looked miserable.

"Should I get a doctor to look at you? He could give you something for the nausea at least."

"NO" She blurted defensively then reached for her head as the sudden movement shot shards of pain through her head. Groaning she said "I don't want a doctor" she closed her eyes and leaned back against the cold tiles then after a beat "or hey on second thought if you guys take the name of one's gp, I'm sure he'd be willing to make a house call"

"Jack?"

As soon as she heard his name she had to swallow past a lump. God she missed him she had to get out of here "yes, he's the only doctor I'll see" she didn't quite recognise her own voice when she spoke.

"I'm sorry Kate. You know I can't do that."

Kate couldn't even answer as she had to lean over the toilet yet again.

Two days later she still didn't feel any better, it was late at night, or at least she thought it was when she was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Was it possible to get sick or worse from stress and heartbreak? She wondered. She didn't get sick often she was one of those children that just didn't get sick she'd had a few colds in her life but that's about it. For her to be down with a stomach bug for several days was new.

She was actually starting to doubt if it was a stomach bug from what she know of them they didn't last long, a day or two at the most. Where would she have picked something up anyway she'd been locked in here for the past 2 weeks. Except if one of them who'd been in here gave it to her, Alex weren't sick as far as she knows; she would've said something so that only leaves Henry and the Klugh woman. Damn them this now on top of everything else. But neither of them looked sick either and if it weren't a bug it must be _something_. Kate frowned suddenly as she had an idea and it all made sense, of coarse why didn't she think about it sooner.

She must've fallen asleep from pure exhaustion at some point as she was startled awake early the next morning by Alex who came to bring her food.

"How are you feeling today?" Alex asked seeing Kate slowly sitting up in bed.

Kate just shrugged; she meant to ask Alex what she thought of her theory.

"Alex, who prepares the food and coffee around here?" She tried to keep her voice casual not wanting to alert Alex as to her suspicions just yet.

"Different people, why do you ask?"

Kate didn't answer okay it would've been more obvious if it was just one person but they could all be under orders. What proof did she really have that Alex wasn't part of that? No she had to trust her, believe her there was no other way to get out of here.

"Could someone be putting something in my food?"

Now it was Alex's time to frown. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've been sick for days. I don't get sick easy. Could someone be making me sick?"

Alex stared at her. "Kate. No. I can understand how you could think that but no. I'd have known and sometimes I get there when they just start with the food. I'd have seen if they slipped something in." She wished she felt as sure as she sounded though. "I'm sure it's just a bug"

"No that wouldn't have lasted this long and where would I have gotten it from. I've been locked up in here since you..They..took me. Are you sick, any of the Others?"

When Alex shook her head Kate nodded. "Exactly"

"I don't know Kate, I'll see what I can find out. Or if you really want to know what's going on I can still get a doctor here."

"No. I told you I don't want these doctors. I need to get out of here" She got up too soon and swayed but managed to hold on to the bed before the world turned completely black.

Alex came to sit next to her.

"Kate…"

"No, I'm fine." She said not wanting to be fussed over. "When do we leave?"

"I was coming to tell you we could try tonight. If you're up to it"

"Tonight" Kate looked up with the first trace of excitement in her eyes since she got here. "I couldn't _be_ more ready to get away from here"

"Okay then here's the plan. Tonight as soon as it gets dark we go. Mrs Klugh have arranged for a function at the other side of camp. They wont bother with a lot of security on this end so we'll have to sneak out as soon as their all occupied there."

Kate just nodded as she sat on the bed, feeling her stomach somersault again she got up as quick as she could and ran for the bathroom again.

Alex just sat watching her go with a frown on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jack opened his eyes blinking to try and clear his vision, bright sunshine was blinding him. He felt disoriented and had no idea where he was. He saw trees move past, no he was moving he realised, but on his back. He blinked again and turned his head to look towards his feet. Sayid was there carrying him on some sort of makeshift stretcher.

He looked up to see Sawyer carrying the other end by his head. Sawyer saw Jack open his eyes and looking around confused.

"Just lie still man, we're getting you off this rock"

Jack wasn't sure what he meant but had no energy to ask him about it and just closed his eyes and drifted away again.

It felt like the longest day in her life. She'd spent most of the morning in the bathroom again pacing back and forth through the small room. She'd eventually taken a bath to try and relax her tense muscles. Just a few more hours she kept telling herself. She didn't even bother to go back to the bedroom after she'd taken a bath, she still felt queasy at least if she stayed here she didn't have to run so suddenly if her stomach decided to turn on her again.

She had no idea what time it was but was getting endlessly bored and frustrated so she'd fetched a blanket and pillow from the bedroom and made a makeshift bed on the bathroom floor. Not that she expected to actually fall asleep but she was so tired lately like all her usual abundant energy were just being tapped from her by some mysterious unseen force.

She startled awake hours later when the door opened. Alex stepped in signalling for Kate to get up and keep quiet.

Kate's body was on instant alert. This was it, she thought, they had to do this now.

Alex handed her a black sweater. "Here wear this" Kate noted Alex's black pants and sweater and took the clothing gratefully. "It's cold outside" Her own blue jeans and whitish top were obviously not going to be warm enough and black always worked better for sneaking around in the dark.

A few minutes later they were ready to go, Alex had a small backpack with her that seemed to be all she was taking with her. She let the way out into the hallway. Kate held her breath as Alex unlocked the door. She opened the door soundlessly and went out first to scan the area; it was still as quiet as when she came in.

Kate quickly followed her out into another long hallway; they moved fast and only paused again at the next door. Again she quickly opened the door and when the area was clear they walked quickly to a far right side of what seemed like a giant hippodrome type room. Kate was stunned this room was at least twice the size of their hatch on the other side of the island. There were several more hallways and closed doors, Kate could only wonder what was behind those doors. She stayed behind Alex as they got to the door they'd been heading to. "This is the door out, stay with me and move fast" Alex whispered. Kate nodded

Alex went out and paused for a second before heading out north-west. Kate spotted some people walking around to the opposite side they were going; they were nearly jogging as they headed for the jungle where they'll have some cover.

"Hey you there!" They heard a man's voice call out.

Both women froze, Shit! Their eyes wide as they looked at each other.

There were some voices coming closer and they knew as soon as they were recognised it'll be all over. Kate wasn't about to be caught again. "Come!" she said and bolted, running full speed towards the tree line. Alex paused for a second before making her decision and following Kate.

As soon as the man who'd called them, saw them running in the opposite direction he shouted to the Ohters that they had a problem, he started running in their direction. Within seconds several people were running in the direction the two women just went. "It's Kate and Alex" Henry shouted. "Get them, Alive"

Kate and Alex now just ran blindly ahead they just tried to put as much distance between them and the Others. Hey could hear the Others behind them closing the distance too quickly. Alex stumbled to her knees and Kate paused next to her.

"oww, my ankle" Alex moaned. "c'mon" Kate was breathing hard as she grabbed hold of Alex's arm trying to pull her up.

"Hold it there" They were getting closer. Kate froze for a second at the voice.

"Go Kate!" Alex insisted. Kate hesitated for a split second and was about to run off again when she heard rustling and something like muffled voices all around her in the jungle.

She turned from side to side but couldn't see anything. "KATE!" She heard Alex call her name but then felt something sharp pierce the skin at her neck. Before she realised what had happened she fell to the ground shaking uncontrollably.

When Jack woke up again he was lying flat on his back with several people scouting around him, he got the idea they were all forced together in some small space. People were talking excitedly from all around him but he couldn't make out what they were talking about. He looked around for the face of a woman with freckles and dark curls.

"It's ok Jack, you're going to be ok" He heard a woman's voice. She was sitting next to him but all he could see from the shadows was her dark hair. His vision was blurry and the light was dim. He couldn't see her face. But he knew it was her.

She was here with him "Kate" he whispered, closing his eyes again relaxing as the only thing he heard above the muffled voices of the people around him was the words of a song drifting in to the dark cabin they were sitting in.

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our seperate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
the memories we've made  
Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me  
Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
with just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again_

The plane made a sharp turn as it circled the island before disappearing into the dimming light of the day.

Sun, Jin, Charlie, Claire, Sawyer, Sayid, Eko, Hurley, Libby, Michael and Walt all stared out the small side windows at the island growing smaller and smaller in the distance.

Kate woke up in a stark white room she tried to sit up but her hands and feet were tied to the bed. Her neck stung where they shot her with something sharp.

"You're awake" She twisted her neck to see who was speaking. A man with dark hair and a white coat stood at the far side of the room he was standing at a microscope.

"Let me go you son of a bitch"

"Calm down Kate, you shouldn't get so worked up"

Kate glared at him not get worked up how was she supposed to not get worked up. "Where am I" The room looked suspiciously like a hospital room with all the medical equipment around.

"Why didn't you tell us of your condition, we would've taken even better care of you." He came towards her a syringe and small vial in his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Kate's eyes stayed on the needle. "What do you think you're doing?"

He drew the clear liquid into the syringe, held it up and tapped out the air.

Kate swallowed, she hated needles, particularly if she had no idea who was injecting her or with what she thought. She fought and pulled against the constrains around her arms and legs but there was no getting out.

"Don't worry this wont hurt you or the baby." He smiled at her.

Wait. What? Did she hear him right? "What are you talking about?" She grimaced as he pushed the needle into her arm. He looked at her shocked expression. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?" Kate was feeling more confused by the second. She had this awful feeling of dread creep up inside her. What baby was he talking about?

"You're pregnant Kate. I suppose congratulations are in order." He smiled at her and then left her alone in the small room.

Kate gasped drawing in a breath. No he must be mistaken, she was about to call him back tell him he's wrong when images of Jack came to her, lying in his arms his face inches from hers. If she closed her eyes she could almost feel him lying next to her again. Feel his warm skin against hers his lips pressed on hers. They should've just stayed in that tent that day like shed wanted to, she could see on his face that he had wanted to as well. But no duty had called they had to go save other people. But now who would save her? She heard the man's words again. _You're pregnant. _ Pregnant? Did they really make a baby that night? That would explain her feeling so sick lately, but she never for a second suspected that was the reason.

A sob tore through her body. Oh God Jack I need you. I need you here.

Authors note:::ducks the flying tomatoes.: I know you all think I'm evil right now, but please just hang in there. I probably won't be able to update in the next week or so. I'll try to have a big chapter or two to update when I get back though.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was 3 days after they were rescued when Jack woke up groggily trying to sit up, he blinked looking around in confusion. He was lying on his back on a narrow bed in a white room. He tried to sit up to get a better look around. It looked like a hospital room then he became aware of a drip in his arm and more hospital machines and equipment next to the bed. How did that get there? His mind was fuzzy, he had no idea where he was how'd he get to a hospital. There was no hospital on the island…the island? Was he still on the island? A panicked look crossed his face as he sat up too fast

Just then the door opened and a woman stepped into the room. He blinked again, no it couldn't be her he must still be dreaming or hallucinating.

"Jack, you're awake" She came to stand next to the bed, relief etched on her face.

"Mom?" Jack asked wondering why he could feel his leg ache if he were just dreaming.

"Yes, Jack, I'm here and you're going to be ok" She said smiling at him.

Jack shook his head feeling more and more confused. "Where am I? How did you get here? What's going on?"

"you don't' remember? Well your friends did say you were pretty out of it. And you've been sedated and slipping in and out of consciousness since you got here"

"Got where?" Jack started feeling increasingly frustrated This must be what people felt like suffering from amnesia like yesterday is just one big blank.

"You're in a hospital in Sydney, Jack"

Wait. What? "Sydney? How? When?"

"You don't remember anything? The plane crash… anything?" Margo Shepherd stared down at her son.

"Of course I remember that. I just don't know how I got to a hospital in Sydney?"

Margo nodded. "a cargo plane that had gotten lost in a storm over the south pacific spotted the island, they saw people flagging them a SOS signal, they landed and found you all there, you were taken to Fiji first then flown back to Australia." Margo paused. "According to the doctors you were in pretty bad shape if the plane didn't come when it did you might not have made it."

Jack had flashes of being carried through the jungle and being in a space that felt distinctly like a smallish airplane but he was too out of it to fully grasp what was happening.

"The others? Kate? Where's Kate?"

"The other survivors are fine, they're all set up at a hotel, they've stopped by a few times" She didn't elaborate on the woman whom her son had been calling out to ever since he was checked in to the hospital. She'd found out from a young man named Charlie who Kate was. The doctors had to sedate him as even in his feverish dreams he called for her and they actually had to restrain him once as he insisted on getting up to find her even though he had a fever shooting through the roof and no idea where he were.

"Kate" Jack repeated the name, "where is she?" He saw the look on his mothers face but couldn't quite place it. A nagging feeling of dread started up his spine.

"Mom, where is Kate?"

"He nearly yelled now and as he felt an iron grip of fear enclose his chest he saw Charlie and Sayid enter the room.

They heard him call Kate's name and knew the moment came to tell Jack that Kate weren't with them. That she was still somewhere on the island.

Margo stepped back as the two men entered they had already given her a quick version of what had happened on the island. That if it weren't for Jack a lot of them including Charlie himself wouldn't be alive today. She couldn't help but feel pride; her son truly was a hero. Somewhere along the way even with all the mistakes she and Christian made they had raised a son to be proud of.

"Jack, just calm down man" Charlie tried to calm Jack but knew there wasn't going to be any calming him down in a few seconds.

Sayid went to stood next to Margo and whispered to her to go get a doctor just in case.

She looked at him quizzically a big question mark across her face.

"Charlie where is she? Where's Kate?" Jack had difficulty controlling his breathing "you had to have found her." He had the distinct impression that they were stalling keeping something big from him.

"I'm sorry man, we were out in those jungles all the way to the other side for 2 weeks" Charlie said his face drawn genuine regret and concern clouding his features. "We couldn't find her..on the way back we…"

Jack stopped hearing stopped breathing he felt like he was in a vacuum where no one else existed. Charlie's words kept reverberating through his mind. 'We couldn't find her..'

"No!" He ignored the dizziness and pain in his leg as he tried to stand up. Charlie tried to stop him but Jack pushed him away. "Leave me, you're lying she can't still be there!"

Sayid stepped forward but Jack swung at him when he tried to stop him from getting up. Sayid ducked and quickly stepped to the other side of the bed, reaching for Jack's arms from behind to try and get him to sit still.

Charlie moved a step back to help Sayid but Jack twisted in their grasp

"Let go of me! I have to go back, have to find her; we can't just leave her there!"

Margo held back, standing by the door unsure what to do, she'd never seen Jack react this way to anyone. Just what exactly had happened to her son on the island and what did this woman really mean to him?

"Mrs Shephard, go get the doctor" Sayid said again when he saw her still standing by the door.

This time Margo rushed out the room to find a doctor.

It was several hours later when Jack opened his eyes again, the room was dark and quiet. They'd given him a pretty strong sedative to calm him down; he'd fallen asleep almost immediately. He had no idea how long he'd been out but felt drugged and disorientated. It took him a few seconds to clear his head and remember what had happened.

Kate

Oh God, she wasn't here she was still somewhere on that godforsaken island. The thought was enough to bring a physical pain to his chest. He gritted his teeth and sat up feeling for a light switch when he couldn't find any he just tried to focus in the dark and swung his legs over the side of the bed, he cursed as a sharp pain shot up his thigh. But he didn't let it stop him he reached for the needle dripping antibiotics into his arm and with a sharp pull he yanked it out. He hardly felt it though. The anguish and feelings of guilt were too overwhelming. He started limping towards the door when it opened and Eko came in. He nearly stumbled into the big man that just held out his hand to steady Jack.

"You shouldn't be up." He held onto Jack's arm and firmly but gently led him back to the bed. Jack tried to get out of the man's grip but could hardly budge.

"Let go of me? Jack said through gritted teeth. "What's wrong with you people? How could you just leave her there? I have to go back, I have to find her"

"Not now." Eko said calmly he helped Jack back up on the bed and turned on a light. "You can't just run out here, you have to get better first."

"Don't tell me what I can't do!"

"I understand your upset but this" he pointed to the drip pulled from Jack's arm 'wont help you or her"

"You have no idea how I feel" Jack said angrily

Eko just let the remark pass "We looked for her Jack, for 2 weeks we searched everywhere we could"

"But you didn't find her and now she's still there, still with them" Jack said bitterly.

After Eko left Jack laid awake the rest of the night, he turned down sleeping pills when a short redheaded nurse came to offer him some. He'd been drugged and unconscious too long. He felt like he was stuck in some horrid nightmare. How did this happen, he should never have let her go that night looking for Sun and Walt. He would kick himself if he knew it would help get her back. He had to find a way to go back there was no way he was just going to leave her there and go on with his life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

He'd been thinking, cursing and trying to plot together a plan to go back when his mother looked around the door. He didn't even realise that night had turned into day sunlight was streaming in through the hospital's 8th floor windows.

"Hey, can I come in" Margo asked sounding a little hesitant. She wanted to know in which state of mind he was first.

"Sure" he sighed sounding tired

"How do you feel?"

"Trust me you don't want to know" He rubbed his eyes to trying to clear his mind.

"Jack" she began slowly "I'm sorry for sending you to Australia after your dad none of this would've happened if I didn't sent you to bring him back"

Jack just looked at her, was this actually an apology coming from her? He shook his head. "It's not your fault"

"In a way it is." She seemed to be having difficulty speaking the words.

Jack started to interrupt her but she stopped him. "There are some things you need to know"

Jack frowned great more secrets he thought grimly, well let her bring it on he doubted anything could shock or surprise him anymore.

"I sent you to bring your father back for some of my own selfish reasons. Yes I did blame you for your fathers career for what had happened back then at the time but I know now you did the right thing. He forgave you. He loved you"

Jack swallowed hard and nodded, yeah he'd gotten that message already.

"I also sent you to Australia because I know why he went to Australia, you don't know this Jack but 22 years ago when you were 15 your father had an affair while on a business trip to Australia, you might remember he was away for several weeks."

Jack nodded not sure what to say, yes he remembered times his father was away on business trips for days or even weeks on end he also remember a lot of times when things were tense to say the least between his parents, there was more than one time he'd thought they'd get divorced.

"Well it turns out he had another child, a girl"

"What?" Jack asked incredulously, He had suspected his father had affairs but never thought that there might be a child involved.

Margo just stared at him. "You have a sister" She said without a trace of emotion on her face. Typical Margo he thought.

She continued before he could respond. "I found out from his will, He'd left his estate to you and the girl, so the lawyers worked to track her down. They found her mother in Sydney she said her daughter was missing, she'd been on a plane to the US" She paused a moment then said the words that made Jack gasp. "She was on your plane Jack"

"What?" He seemed to be asking that a lot lately he thought wryly.

"I haven't met her yet, guess I don't know what to say to her but you must know her, she is one of the survivors rescued with you. Her name is Claire"

Jack gasped. "Oh my god"

"I take it you know her then"

"Of course. Claire? Omg how can that be?"

"I don't know if her mother told her yet but you're both millionaires now" Margo paused "oh that's when we have you declared alive again"

Jack frowned, "what do you mean?" his mind was still spinning at the thought that Claire was his sister.

"After the crash when search for the plane were stopped, you were all declared dead. Everything was turned over to me. I've already contacted a lawyer back in the States as soon as we're back we'll get things sorted out again"

Jack's mind was still stuck on the shocker "She had a baby on the island" At his mother's quizzical look he continued "Claire, she was 8 months pregnant when the plane crashed. Kate delivered the baby" He had trouble swallowing past the lump in his throat.

She left him shortly after to mull over all this new information by himself, not for long though. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door again.

"Come in" he said absently.

The door opened and Claire peeked around the door. Jack suddenly felt nervous. Did she know yet? How did she feel about all this? His father ultimately abandoned her to be with his family in the States.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked coming in slowly. She looked nervous and hesitant.

"Depends" he said vaguely. He watched her as she bit her lower lip.

"Jack I spoke to my mother she told me something…"

"I know, mine just told me"

She slowly let out a breath. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I never knew him, never made the connection with your name being Shepherd and all"

"Claire its ok, I didn't know either. None of it is your fault and even if you had his last name too, we still wouldn't have made the connection. I mean what are the odds?"

Claire smiled "yeah it's so weird." She was quiet for a few seconds "I couldn't have asked for a better brother though"

Jack looked at her. "Nor could I have asked for a better sister" They both felt choked up and when Claire came closer to touch his hand he pulled her into a hug and both started crying.

It was some time later when they sat talking trying to catch up some on each other's life's before the crash.

"Where's Aaron btw? How is he?" Jack asked.

"Your nephew's fine" she said with a smile, "he's with my mother, she's insisting on babysitting as often as possible"

"That's great, have you thought about what you're going to do now, where you want to live?"

"Not really. I've been thinking of going to the US but my mother wont like that …" She trailed off a gleam in her eyes.

"And?" Jack pushed sensing there was more to it.

"Charlie's also staying here, his brother being here and all"

"I see" He said knowingly. "Glad to hear you two kissed and made up"

"Who said we kissed?" Claire teased

Jack just smiled at her. "Well whatever you decide it should be your decision"

"Yes brother" She teased back as they both smiled.

"Am I interrupting?" Sawyer came in without knocking. "And why you calling him brother blondie?"

Jack and Claire just looked at each other. "Should we tell him?" Claire asked

"I don't think we have much of a choice" Jack shrugged

"Tell him what?" Sawyer asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Turns out we're brother and sister, same dad" Claire said.

Sawyer frowned "you serious?"

Claire continued to tell him the rest of the story as Sawyer listened dumbstruck.

"well I'll be damned"

After Claire left Sawyer stayed seated. "I actually came to say goodbye, I'm flying back to the US tonight"

"So soon?" Jack sounded surprised.

"Well there's nothing keeping me down under, I need to go sort some things out in the States, suppose you'll be going back soon as well."

Jack shrugged. "I want to go back to the island; I need to go find her"

"Jack" Sawyer started. "We searched everywhere"

"I heard. But I can't just give up, forget about her and move on with my life while she's still there with Them"

"I know man it's killing me too but I spoke to the pilot the fact that they found the island was an accident, they were lost in bad weather and their navigation went haywire, they'd have no idea how to find the place again"

"I appreciate what you've done. Eko told me you didn't want to give up" Jack started. "I know you care about her too. And I'm grateful that you looked for her but I can't just leave it, I have to try and find her"

Sawyer saw the sheer determination on Jack's face in the past few months he'd learned that that look meant business. "Well good luck then, if you need help be in touch and let me know if you find her" Sawyer got up to leave but Jack stopped him.

"Sawyer. Thank you. I know we've had our differences but…"

"It's cool Doc, I know I didn't make things easier." He looked at Jack. "Bygones?"

Jack nodded "we were all under a lot of stress but we got a second chance, I just need to go find mine"

"Yeah me too" Sawyer said absently. "Take care, Doc"

"You too, Sawyer"

Sawyer turned and left the room leaving Jack alone again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kate opened her eyes slowly, she felt disoriented. She had no idea where she was. She couldn't see anything the room she was lying in was pitch black. She slowly got up and felt her way around trying to find a door or light switch or something. Her legs felt wobbly and her head spun as she got up but she bit her lip and continued on though, as she reached a wall she slowly moved alongside it her hands held out in front. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a switch flicked it on and closed her eyes against the sudden bright light flooding the room.

She blinked a few times and then looked around she was in a white hospital like room. It looked familiar and she tried hard to remember why. Her head felt fuzzy like she'd been asleep for too long. There was only a small bed and some cabinets with a microscope and a few other medical equipment. Where was she? Then she saw the needle and vial and it all came back to her, there was a man and he injected her with something. Right after he told her she was pregnant. Pregnant. Oh God. Was she really expecting Jack's baby or did they lie to her but why would they do that. Even as she tried to find a different possibility deep down she knew it was true it explained why she'd been feeling sick and something else something she couldn't describe but she just _knew_ it was true.

She laid down on the bed curling up into a ball drawing her knees up to her chest. It was different not like before she told herself.

_She had just turned 18 the week before and had been getting ready to leave for NY. She had been planning on going there all summer but she wanted to spend more time with Tom before he had to leave for college. They'd spent every possible waking- and sometimes not waking moment- together. Now fall had come and Tom had gone off to med-school. He'd asked her to come with him but she was reluctant, yes she wanted to get away but she also felt guilty of leaving her mother behind with Wayne_

_But now she was sitting in the bathroom clutching a box reading the instructions over and over again. Finally after what felt like hours she threw it across the floor, Dammit! She got up to once again look at the home pregnancy test lying on the side of the bathtub. The two red lines were still there as if mocking her. She cursed herself, what did she expect that they'd just disappear and the test would turn out to be negative minutes after she checked it the first time?_

_She had no idea what she was going to do. How could she tell Tom she was pregnant now when he was on the brink of starting a new life of becoming a doctor? They'd talking about getting married one day but she knew it was just talk they were both so young still and neither of their parents would permit it, not that she cared but Tom had a close relationship with his parents she knew he would never go against them like that and the fact that they didn't particularly like her or their relationship sure wasn't helping. Plus Tom was so excited about becoming a doctor, she didn't want to ruin that for him. So she decided to keep quiet for now, maybe it would be best to have an abortion before anyone found out. _

Kate jumped when she heard the door open. The same man that had injected her earlier came into the room.

"Glad to see you're awake, you were really out of it, slept for nearly a day straight. I'll take you back to your room now. I've arranged for some food, you must be starving"

"Not particularly" she muttered under her breath.

"Well you have to eat, you're eating for two now"

"Where's Alex?" Kate suddenly remembered the other woman she hadn't seen her since they were caught again.

"She's taken care of"

Kate started panicking, what did they do to her? She tried to escape and even worse tried to help her escape. "What did you do to her? I want to see her. Know she's ok"

"You're in no position to make demands Kate. Alex is fine, she wasn't harmed but she won't be having any more contact with you" He said with a tone that clearly said there won't be any more discussion on the subject.

He walked over to the cabinet and got out another vial and syringe.

"No way! You're not injecting me with anything again" Kate got up quickly tried to get to the door as fast as she could.

"Don't worry Kate. I told you already it won't hurt you or the baby."

She waited for him to get closer and then quickly made a decision she was not about to get drugged with god knows what again.

She reached for a bedpan next to her on another counter and swung it out towards him as hard as she could as soon as he was close enough.

The movement came so quick and unexpected that it hit him against the left side of his face with a shattering blow he dropped the syringe and went down in a great big heap on the floor.

Kate drew in a breath. She didn't take time to check if he was alive or not though, she was at the door in two big steps she swung the door open and practically ran straight into the big man with the beard.

"woah, where do you think you're going"

She looked around frantically tried to pass him but he grabbed her arm and twisted her around so fast she barely had time to contemplate.

She twisted in his grip but it was no use as he pushed her back into the room seeing the other man unconscious on the floor he called for help in the direction of the open door. Henry was there in seconds giving her a quick glance before checking on the man on the floor.

When he was satisfied that he was alive he came over towards her and without saying a word reached for the rope on the floor next to the bed. He continued to tie her arms behind her back. The two men continued to pull and drag her back to another room, the one she'd been kept in before the escape attempt.

She fell down on the bed her hands still tied behind her back. Tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks as they closed and locked the door behind them.

_She'd laid low for the following week pretty much avoiding everyone. She'd been to the local pharmacy again to buy another test to make sure but when that had also turned pink she knew she had to do something. She had no idea how far along she was so she had made an appointment at the doctor before she was going to do anything else._

_She had enough money saved up to go have the abortion in NY but she'd started to lose her nerve. She felt guilty every time she looked at Tom so she'd decided to tell him. She couldn't keep it from him and just continue as if nothing had happened. _

_She'd decided to tell him when she'd been to the doctor she only had one more day to go._

_The next morning she was about to leave the house early, as she got to the kitchen she heard Wayne and her mother arguing again. _

"_I didn't make an appointment at any doctor" She heard her mother's voice pleading. Kate stopped in her tracks. _

"_Well why would they phone to cancel an Ms Austin's appointment then?" She could hear Wayne was intoxicated again. Trust him to be drunk at 8am. _

_Kate bit her lip dammit he must've answered the phone, if he realised it was her… She knew she had to get out of there before he out two and two together, but he was about to beat up her mother again for something she had nothing to do with. _

_She made a quick decision and went into the kitchen. "It wasn't her, leave her alone"_

"_Kate?" Diane asked her face fearful as she tried to move away from him as far as she could._

_Wayne just stared at her for a few seconds then crossed the floor and before she could fully comprehend what was happening his fist connected with her jaw she felt her teeth rattle. He was too fast she had no time to get up or away before he punched her in the stomach again and again. _

_She could hear her mother try to calm him to make him stop but he only swung a fist out once to her too, to make her stop and cower in the corner._

_She woke up hours later in the hospital. The doctors told her she'd lost the baby. _

_After she got out of the hospital she went to put a plan in motion to get away from everyone and everything as soon as possible. She never phoned Tom to tell him about what happened back then, what was the point she thought? _

_The night before she planned to leave she ran into an old school buddy, Chris, at the local bar and after a few drinks things got serious and he ended up confessing that he had a crush on her since primary school. As fate would have it he was also on his way out of town so they decided to leave together. They drove out west; a week later ended up in Vegas and on the spur of the moment got married in a little chapel. She'd known it was a mistake from the beginning; her heart was still with Tom. The marriage lasted about 3 months before they got divorced and each went their separate ways. She hadn't seen him since._

And now here she was pregnant and alone again. She missed Tom and still thought about him but her heart belonged to Jack now if only they could have a chance at happiness she thought, but how was that ever going to happen if she was going to be locked up in this room for god knows how long?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was nearly two weeks later when Jack stepped out of LAX. More than three months after he was supposed to arrive. So much has happened in that time it felt like a lifetime ago that he left for Australia in the first time. He felt like he aged ten years in the past few months. How com sometimes years can go by without much happening, one gets stuck in a routine and the time flies by without much standing out but then there's the times when it seems like everything happens at once every day is filled with so much you can barely keep up.

He got into the rental car he just hired minutes ago and pulling out of the driveway he didn't even bother to turn on the A/C. Strange how you can survive without all the luxuries if you need to. It wasn't as warm here as back on the island though. He pulled into the driveway of the Shepherd home nearly an hour later, he'd been driving on automatic more than anything, he could hardly remember how he got there. He'd have to start paying more attention again if he was going to be driving around in the LA traffic.

His mother opened the door as he forced himself to get out leaning on the crutches he still used to get around, he'd been getting physical therapy but his leg was still healing, way too slow for Jack though he was getting restless being this immobile.

He'd been released from the hospital a few days after he woke up the first time, but had insisted on staying behind a while longer he wanted to try and find a pilot to hire so he could go back out looking for Kate but it had proven more difficult than he had anticipated. His mother had nagged him to go back to the States with her but had eventually given up and had came back early after Jack had promised to follow later.

He knew he had to go back to get all his affairs in order, all the other survivors had gone back to the Us already except for Charlie and Claire who were staying behind in Australia. Charlie had temporarily taken up residence at his brother and Claire with her mother. They both promised to come and visit soon though but Jack was determined to get back down under before them.

He turned down his mother's request to come have supper down with the excuse that he ate on the plane, he really just weren't hungry. He went straight upstairs and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep either.

Another week passed while Jack got his finances sorted out, he wanted to move into a place of his own again. He couldn't stay here with Margo much longer if he were to keep the bit of sanity he still had left. She was nagging him to go back to work, to get on with his life but he couldn't and she wouldn't understand why he just couldn't do that.

He'd just returned from another physical therapy session and was slowly walking down the street to where he'd left the car. He wanted to go see a realtor to try and find a apartment nearby to rent just something temporary he told himself he didn't want to set up roots until he could go find Kate and bring her back home, only then would he look for a decent place to buy and set up house again.

He'd abandoned the crutches the day before and was now just limping along through the crowds. All around him were shop windows decorated with fake snow and tinsel. He could hear parts of jingle bells and we wish you a merry christmas drifting out every time a shop door opened and closed. People were rushing to get last minute shopping done. Jack hardly noticed he was caught up in his own world. He hadn't even come close to thinking about buying gifts. His mother had talked about planning a Christmas dinner and inviting some of his old friends and colleagues. But he'd stopped her he didn't feel in the Christmas celebrating spirit. The only thing he wanted for Christmas he couldn't have.

He stopped in front of a jewellery store, Christmas lights were blinking in the front window next to the sparkling diamond rings and gold watches. There was a couple inside A tall man with dark hair and a woman with long brown hair they were looking at the rings as he smiled up at her just as she picked up a ring and handed it to him he continued to slip it onto her ring finger and she just fell into his arms, so obviously in love. Maybe that's what made him go inside, maybe it was that they were playing a song other than jingle bells on the speakers.

I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is im lost without you   
I keep trying to face the day  
I'm lost without you  
How am I ever gonna get rid of these blurs  
baby I'm so lonely all the time  
everywhere I go I get so confused  
your the only thing thats on my mind  
On my bed so cold at night  
I miss you more each day  
only you can make it right  
no I'm not too proud to say  
All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side

"Jack!" He looked up recognising the voice, he'd been so deep in thought he didn't see the people entering the shop just as he left nearly bumping into them.

Jack was slightly surprised to see Hurley and Libby here but didn't have time to ask questions as Hurley practically dragged him aside, a huge grin on his face.

"Good to see you man. How are you? How's the leg?" Libby stood smiling next to Hurley. "Hey Jack"

Jack nodded a 'hi' "The leg's fine. What are you two doing out here?"

"Oh we got a lot to tell you" he winked at Libby. "Let's go somewhere we can talk"

Jack didn't have much chance to argue as the two led his across the street to a café. As they sat down Hurley took Libby's hand in his and they shared a smile that was obvious to Jack there was something going on between them.

"We're engaged" Hurley blurted before Libby could say anything she looked at him accusingly. "Hurley.." she tried to stop him and Hurley looked at her with a guilty look on his face. He looked so comical at that moment that Jack snapped out of the shocked expression when he heard Hurley's news and actually smiled.

"We were going to wait before telling people" Libby said softly but Jack could still hear what they were saying. "Sorry, I'm just so happy" at that Libby seemed to consent and both looked back at Jack. "You can keep a secret right?" Hurley asked as he called the waiter over.

"Sure. Congratulations, I guess" Jack said still too surprised to say anything else. "When did this happen"

"Last night" Libby now said.

"We came back here together and Libby stayed with me till all our things got sorted out again but then she realised I'm the man for her and she didn't want to move out again" Hurley teased and Libby just gave him a look.

"I think you got that bits mixed, you're the one who didn't want me to move out and must've thought a proposal was the only way to keep me around"

"You're saying the 10 carat diamond wasn't necessary?" He pointed to the sparkler on her left hand.

"Hey I didn't say that!" She laughed.

Jack sat quietly just watching the two people bantering. He was happy for them and for a few minutes they made him laugh and forget about his own problems again.

The conversation inevitably switched to Kate as soon as their coffee was put on the table. Jack told them he was going back to find her. Hurley and Libby looked a little concerned, but Hurley also saw the determination in Jack's eyes and nodded.

"ok man, if you need anything, money, boats, planes anything just say so. I'll do anything I can to help"

Jack looked surprised "you got access to boats and planes?"

"Well not directly but I can rent something" Hurley frowned "or buy something" he added.

"Thanks Hurley, but I think I'll manage"

"No man I'm serious. You'll get a lot more done if you can pay people well to take you back"

"Hurley I appreciate it but I've got money"

"Nearly $170 million? Dude, I insist. I want to help find her too. It's the least I can do"

Jack looked at Hurley "$170 million?" Then after a few seconds "you were serious about winning the lotto?"

"yeah"

Jack sat thinking for a few seconds "ok we can work something out"

When they finished lunch Libby asked Jack what he was doing for Christmas.

"I don't really know. Why?"

"We called the other survivors and invited them to our place up in Santa Barbara. Most of them are coming; we'd love it if you could make it as well"

Jack hesitated for a moment. "Ok give me the address; I'll try to make it"

Hurley refused to take no for a answer. So late afternoon on Christmas Jack stopped in front of a house you could only describe as a mansion. The gates opened seconds after he rung. He could already see several cars in the driveway. He was beginning to doubt if this was such a good idea, he didn't really feel like being among a lot of festive people. But if he had to choose between here and home where all his parents' friends were it was here. At least here they understood somewhat what he was feeling.

Libby opened the door before he even knocked. Dressed in jeans and a red sweater she looked the perfect hostess.

"Hey jack. Glad you could make it. Merry Christmas"

Jack returned the well wishes and went inside not just slightly impressed by the place. Hurley and Libby sure had a far cry from the beach and jungle living here.

Libby led him into the lounge where the rest of the people were, he was surprised to see just about everyone there. Hurley and Sayid were standing by the bar while Jin, Sun and another dark haired woman he didn't recognize were sitting together talking. Sawyer, Michael and Walt were sitting on the floor playing poker at the small table.

Eko and yet another dark haired unfamiliar woman were standing watching them.

Everyone looked up and came over to say hi, he haven't seen most of them since the island.

They spent the afternoon catching up. He told everyone that Charlie and Claire seemed to be happy back in Australia and had wished they could be here when he told her about the get-together.

Michael told them he and Walt had been in New York with his parents since they got back but they're now going to relocate to California where Hurley will help him set up a studio so he can concentrate on his art and Walt can go back to school.

Jin and Sun had decided to stay in the US as well, they didn't want to go back to their lives in Korea. Her father weren't happy when he heard but she wasn't going to let him ruin their lives anymore, especially now that their expecting a baby. They bought a house not far from Hurley and Sun's pregnancy was going along well.

Sayid introduced the woman sitting with Sun and Jin as Nadia. She had heard the news reports of the Oceanic flight going down and when the names of the passengers were released she was shocked to see Sayid's name there. Then when the news broke of survivors being found she called to find out if he was one of them and was overjoyed to find out he was. She contacted him and he now moved in with her, both of them settling in California as well.

Eko planned to go back to Nigeria at least temporarily. He had some things to take care of there. He planned on coming back t the States though.

Then Sawyer introduced the other dark haired woman as Cassie. He had left Australia on the hope of tracking her down in the US again, it turned out to be a lot easier than he thought when she found him not even a day after he was back on US soil. She'd also heard the news of the plane crash survivors. He wanted to fix things between them and give their relationship a second chance this time without conning each other or other people. They were now living in San Francisco where Cassie worked.

Jack was happy for all of them it seemed like they had all found happiness again, their lives were back to normal He felt oddly out of place like he couldn't join their celebrations until he had his happiness returned too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kate drew in a breath as she felt the baby kick continuously, she loved these moments when she knew the baby was well and kicking. At least then she could believe that whatever they were injecting her with really isn't hurting her child.

The baby gave another hard kick against her ribs and she gasped. Ever since she first felt the baby move and kick she'd known this one will be just as energetic and restless as she was, she was beginning to think that wasn't necessarily a good thing. It felt like he or she were practicing marshal arts in there.

She held a hand over the spot of her protruding stomach. The first time she felt the baby move she was overcome with emotion, she'd have given anything to have Jack there with her to share the moment. She missed him so much it was like a physical ache in her and with every day the baby grew she felt that pain grow as well. She wanted him with her to share all this with her. She was scared to be doing all this alone. She'd been sleeping more and more lately. In her dreams she was free and Jack was with her. She hated waking up to reality.

She slowly rubbed over the spot the baby had just stopped kicking moments ago. This was all that had kept her going through months of being locked up. There'd been times she felt she was at the point of breaking of totally losing it but then she felt the life growing inside her and new she couldn't give up she had to keep fighting keep trying to get out, not only for her own sake but more so for her child.

She couldn't wait till the baby was born, Alex had told her that when they took Claire they planned on killing her and keeping the baby. They didn't drug her the way they apparently did Claire but she wasn't about to stick around and find out if they planned the same fate for her.

The only problem she thought wryly was that she was running out of time she was already 7 months along, she'd tried to keep track herself but with being in this room most of the time it was hard as days and nights, week upon week just blurred into one. The doctor, or at least she thought he was one, that gave her the injections had done a sonar scan a few days ago and told her she was 29 weeks.

She was shocked to hear how long she had been here already. She had tried several times to get out in the early weeks they kept her here but every time they had caught up with her again. Her attempts at escape had came further and further apart, she hadn't given up completely but she was running out of ideas on how to get out, not only that but she wasn't nearly as fast as she was seven months ago, she felt like a bloated whale and had the mobility and agility of one too.

She had hoped through all those failed escape attempts that there wont have to be a next time that Jack and the rest of them would come looking for her, that they would make a plan to get her back but with each passing day they didn't come so did her hope that they would. No matter how hard she tried not to think about why not the thoughts and fears kept crawling into her thoughts. Did they forget about her? Considered it not worth it to risk their lives again to find her? But then images of Jack being shot the night she was captured played over in her mind again. Those she blocked away, too scared to go there. If something had happened to him maybe that's why they weren't looking for her. Maybe they were just too scared to lose any more people. But the thought of Jack being seriously injured or worse…that hurt more than anything they could ever do to her. She had to keep believing that he was ok. And there was just some other explanation on why they didn't come. Maybe they did look but just couldn't find her.

She'd seen Alex again for the first time in months a few days ago. She had given up on ever seeing her again, sure that they had killed her for trying to help her escape, the guilt of believing to be the cause of the other woman's death had been just another heap on her ever growing mountain of regrets and guilt. But then she came in to bring Kate food but wasn't alone, another man was with her, surely to keep the women from talking or trying anything again. They locked gazes for a few seconds though both clearly relieved to see the other alive.

It was late at night or at least she thought it was and she was lying awake staring up at the ceiling all the sleep during the day catching up with her when she heard someone on the other side of the room. The door opened slowly not making a sound she held her breath and sat up then she saw the person that came into the room was Alex.

"Alex?" Kate said sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Kate. You have to come with me. Now" The other woman replied hurriedly. She came over took Kate's hand and half pulled her up.

"What's going on?" Kate was still confused by the sudden entrance of the woman she hadn't spoken to in months.

"I've caused a distraction outside. We have to get you out of here before it's too late"

Kate blinked and stopped herself from asking more questions all she needed to hear was that they could try to get away again.

She followed Alex out as quickly as she could manage; the other woman was moving fast through the same route they tried to escape months before. Kate nearly had to run to keep up. They got outside and stayed close to the side of the hatch as they moved towards the dark jungle. Neither said a word, they hardly breathed as they closed the distance in minutes. Kate noticed the screaming and yelling towards the other side of camp it seemed like several huts were on fire, people running back and forth trying to put out the flames.. Good distraction Kate thought as she reached the edge of the jungle. Alex paused reaching into a pocket and handing Kate a small bag with a knife, flashlight, compass. and water bottle.

"Take this and move as fast as you can. Don't stop till you get to your camp, they'll come looking for you"

Kate was breathing hard, looking confused.

"Wait. What about you?"

"I can't go. They'll kill my mother. Please there's no time. You have to go" Alex looked nervously back to the rest of the camp.

Kate shook her head. "No, come with me"

"I'm sorry Kate I can't. Keep heading northwest, stay close to the beach it's about a days walk. Be careful" She gave Kate's arm a quick squeeze before turning around and heading back.

Kate stood there for a fraction of a second, wanting to call the other woman back but knew it would be foolish. So she turned back to the jungle and ran as fast as she could manage in the dark, she was scared to use the flashlight still being this close to their camp.

She was breathing heavy stumbling on through the trees and bushes. Her arms and face were scraped raw by low hanging branches but she was too scared to stop until she stumbled over a rock scraping her knees and hands on the rocky floor. She took a few moments to catch her breath and decided she was far enough to turn on the flashlight for a second she wanted to check the compass make sure she was at least still going in the right direction. Her tongue were heavy in her mouth and she took a few quick sips of water before slowly getting back up and heading in the direction of the surf she could hear off in the direction she was told to go.

She'd been walking for hours and was exhausted beyond words. The last months of just sitting around certainly didn't help keep her fitness levels up. At least the sun had come up chasing away the darkness, so she could see where she was going. She had no idea how far she still had to go but she had been walking just inside the treeline of the beach for the last few hours. She couldn't believe she was outside again. Hearing the waves crash to the beach and feeling the wind against her face she felt a rising sense of hope again, she was actually getting away. Not since she left the Others camp had she heard any sounds that told her she was being followed. She must atleast have a good lead on them, she didn't doubt that they would come looking for her she just hoped she'd have reached her destination before that happened. Her legs felt wobbly and the baby started kicking again, her throat was sandpaper, she'd finished the water already and not yet found another source of fresh water. But none of it mattered the thought that she could be seeing Jack again before the day was over was enough to keep her going.

She wasn't sure but the area had began to look familiar to her a while back, the sun was already low in the sky again and she'd been starting to feel lightheaded from thirst and hunger and began to thought that she was walking in circles but then she must've circled the island already. She had no idea the island was this big.

As she came around another bend she stopped abruptly. She stared out over the beach in front of her. This was it. This was the beach they crashed on she was sure of it. She looked around but everything was quiet she headed slightly deeper into the jungle to her left. She was staring at the spot where she had stitched Jack's wound up such a long time ago. She headed back down the beach knowing she was close now, they must've decided to move up the beach again. She kept walking until she found some scattered rock fireplaces now abandoned along with some scrap metal from the crashed plane. Well atleast she knew she was at the right place now she thought, but where were everyone?

This place didn't seem like anyone had been here in some time, no footprints nothing. Did they go back to the caves? The hatch? She ignored her tired aching legs and now nearly running again, it won't be long now she told her baby as she held her hand over her stomach protectively.

She got to the caves and only found silence and emptiness. These looked as abandoned as when they first found it after being chased by bees. She went over to the water still streaming from above the rocky ledge. She filled up the bottle again and after resting a few minutes headed towards the hatch a growing sense of dread enveloping her, why were everything deserted and abandoned where were everyone, they couldn't all be living in the hatch? Did they move up even further along the beach?

She went around to the hatch door trying to open it but it was firmly stuck or locked from the inside. She was almost too scared to start knocking, what if they weren't here either what if the Others were now in this hatch too, they couldn't find her again.

She decided she'd just have to risk it, Jack could be in there so she started knocking and banging on the door as hard as she could.

She was about to give up when she heard a voice on the other side. "whose there?"

Kate breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized the voice. Locke. "Kate. It's me, Kate"

She could hear him struggle with the door and then the door slowly opened. Locke stood there looking exactly like he did more than seven months ago. His mouth fell open when he saw her obviously not believing his eyes. "Kate?"

Kate smiled for the first in a long time. "Locke"

Locke looked her over taking in the whole picture, first thing he noticed was her very pregnant figure then the cuts along her face and arms she looked tired and dirty.

"how did you get here?"

"walked"

Locke ushered her inside. Kate gratefully went inside as Locke closed the door behind her.

She came to the kitchen and saw Rose and Bernard preparing food. The rest of the hatch looked quiet. Rose and Bernard was just as surprised to see her and came over to greet her.

She turned back to Locke though, "where is everyone else? I got to the beach and caves and it's all deserted"

She couldn't help but notice the look Locke, Rose and Bernard shared. Something was going on here. Rose tried to change the subject by suggesting Kate sit down and have something to eat and drink first. "you look exhausted honey"

"Later" She insisted. "I want to know what's going on here first. Where is Jack? And the others?"

Locke looked unsure of what to say. Kate was starting to feel the panic that built inside her since she found the abandoned beach well up to breaking point inside her. "Where's Jack!"

"Lets just sit down first ok" Rose practically dragged her to a chair in the kitchen.

"stop stalling and tell me where he is!" Kate was afraid of what they might say, after he got shot, was it that serious, did he…No! She refused to believe that.

"They're not on the island anymore" Locke said as gently as he could manage.

Kate sat staring at him. What did he mean they're not on the island anymore?

"About a month after you were taken, a plane was spotted it landed and took the rest of the group back" Locke said, knowing this must be a shock to her. "They were rescued"

The words echoed thought Kate's head. She slumped down in the chair. 'rescued? They weren't on the island anymore? Jack. Jack was gone.

She slowly got up ignoring the hands of the three people trying to help and slowly walked away. She needed to be alone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jack sat staring out the window of the small plane. Scanning the sea below for some sign of an island but there was only an ever expanding volume of water beneath him.

It had been eight months since he was rescued from the island he was now looking for again. Back then he'd never have thought that he would ever be looking for the place again. They'd all just wanted to be rescued to get back to civilization back to their lives but now that he'd been back he could barely function. All he could think about was getting back to the island. Of coarse it had nothing to do with the actual island and everything to do with the woman left behind there. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her. He'd never be able to go on with his life with her still there. She was his future.

He'd been back in Australia for more than two months now, and was beginning to feel like he was stuck in some time warp as every day was the same he got up at the crack of dawn went down to the airstrip got in the plane and headed out each day hoping that today would be the day he found them. Charlie and Claire had gone out with him a few times but most days he was alone in the small cockpit. He'd taken up flying lessons again while back in the US waiting for his leg to heal. He'd accepted Hurley's offer of buying a small private plane, easier to do this himself than to try and hire someone who most likely would've given up by now. He couldn't expect anyone else to understand his drive to find her. Some days he could barely grasp it himself.

Who would've thought that after the horror of a plane crash and trying to survive on a dangerous island he'd find his soul mate, the one person he didn't want to live without ever again. She was unique, she infuriated him one minute and the next made him laugh.

He knew there was still a lot unsaid between them, to be honest they hardly knew each other at least not in the typical sense of two people who would've met under normal circumstances and started dating. They probably never would've met under normal circumstances or at least not have started dating seeing as how different their lives were before the crash. But they knew each other's hearts in the way that mattered. He knew she was a kind and caring person even though he knew she was a wanted criminal he never got a cruel or menacing vibe from her. That's probably why he was so shocked to find out that she had been the criminal the Marshall were taking back to the States. But now that he knew why she did what she did he understood her better, knew why she was so intent on always running. Life had really dealt her a bad hand. He just wanted to hold her and tell her that it's all over that she was free to start a new life again. Hopefully a new life with him.

A few days after the Christmas party at Hurley's house he got a call from a woman who said to have gotten his number from the airline. She only said she wanted to meet with him and that it was about a woman named Kate. Jack had given her his address and the following day his doorbell rung. An elderly woman stood in front of him, he invited her in and she introduced herself as Samantha Austen, Kate's grandmother. Jack was surprised by this, Kate never mentioned a grandmother but then she never really talked about her family.

Jack got them both a cold drink and both of them sat down on the couch. After Jack told her what had happened since the crash the woman just looked at him and replied softly. "You love her" Jack felt some heat creep up his cheeks. Was it that obvious? Even to a stranger?

The woman smiled. "I'm glad my granddaughter found someone to love her. She deserves some happiness. I'm not sure how much you know of her life before you met?"

Jack shook his head. "Not much. I know she was being bought back to the US by a Marshall…"

"mmpphh Marshall my ass" The woman sneered. Jack looked mildly surprised at her choice of words.

"He was a Marshall yes but also the son of Wayne's drunk friend, he asked to be on the case to track Kate down. It turned into a personal vendetta he got obsessed with her with tracking her down"

"Who's Wayne?"

"Wayne is…was Kate's father…" She had a faraway look on her face as she continued to tell him how Kate had first grown up with Diane and Sam then when she was 5 years old Diane had taken her with her to live with Wayne. She told him of the years she and Sam, her son, had tried to get Kate to come live with either of them without success. It killed me knowing in what circumstances she was growing up."

Jack was starting to feel a sense of dread. Just what were those circumstances; just what did she have to go through.

"He was a drunk. Abusive to Diane, Kate's mother, and Kate. When she was younger he used to just lock her up in the pantry when she was bad according to his standards that didn't take much, when she got older he started beating her too. Diane made excuses for all the bruises but I knew the truth. They were too scared of him to go to the police. Sam and I tried but the one time child services went there they said they didn't see anything wrong and the next day neither Kate nor Diane left the house. Kate never told me what happened but I wasn't born yesterday."

Jack held his breath if he got his hands on this Wayne he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

The older woman continued. "Kate and I stayed in touch I had her come and visit as often as possible for weekends when she got older just to get her out of the house a while. She planned on running away for years but then she met a boy, her first love, Tom. She stayed on in Iowa longer than she had initially planned to be with him. Also she felt guilty about leaving her mother alone with Wayne if she were to run away. That's Katie for you. Even though there was nothing she could do. She decided to stay. I tried to persuade her but she closed up every time I bought up the situation at home, I got the impression that things had gotten worse as she got older…though I can't say for sure she never spoke about any of it."

Jack's face pulled into a hard line listening to the woman talk.

"Kate had money put away and planned to go off to college somewhere. Wayne however found out about it and somehow got a hold of it. Drank it all up I don't know. She stayed the summer after she finished high school to spent time with Tom before he was going to leave for medical school. She wanted to go with him but by the end of the summer Tom's parents had sent him away to college a week earlier than planned, they weren't happy with how serious the relationship seemed to have become. I hardly spoke to her that summer and wished I did, maybe things would've turned out different."

Samantha took a sip of her soda. "I got a call from the hospital that Kate was there. When I got there doctors told me she had a miscarriage. A miscarriage caused by Wayne beating her after he accidentally found out she was pregnant. I couldn't sit by and watch it all happen again. I went to the police to get them to arrest Wayne. They went out to the house but Diane lied said it was an accident that she fell down the stairs. Wayne had some connections with the local police as well he used to be in the military as well. So they believed him and Diane, I was made to look like the crazy old woman making up stories."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew it would be bad but couldn't have imagined just how bad.

"Kate left as soon as she got released from hospital, she eloped with some guy she hardly knew, divorced six months later. As far as I know she never told Tom about the baby. She moved around a lot but we kept in touch".

"It was a few years later when Diane ended up in hospital by Wayne, I went to see her, tried to convince her to leave him. Wayne however overheard and he followed me out. Next thing I know I'm in hospital too. Kate came back to see me. She looked so distraught to see what he did to me. I don't know. It's like something in her snapped after all the years. She told me it would never happen again. Next thing I hear Kate was wanted by the police for blowing up Wayne."

Jack drew in a breath. Oh God.

"She contacted me a few days later and promised to stay in touch. She'd kept her promise and we wrote each other, she always gave me an address where I could reach her. The police were suspicious that I might know something but I could never tell them where she was. I couldn't protect her while she was a child but I wasn't going to let them lock her up for doing something to that scumbag. When her mother got sick I told her and she went to visit her. Tom was a Doctor at the hospital and helped her as there were cops waiting in case she shows up. Things got out of hand and Tom helped her get out however he stayed in the car with her and got shot as she drove past a roadblock. She never forgave herself and I think that haunts her more than anything else."

Jack recalled something that happened on the island, when Kate had found a toy airplane and broke down after she told him it belonged to the man she killed. It must've been Tom. He always felt guilty for the way he forced her to tell him what the plane was or for not going to her later that night when he saw her sit alone by a fireplace.

"So what's going to happen now? Is she still wanted for murder?"

Samantha smiled. "No. I had lost touch with her after she went to Australia and couldn't tell her that Diane had passed away and before she died told the police everything that happened. That Marshall chasing her was supposed to bring her in for questioning only. Sam and I also made statements and she weren't being charged with murder anymore. After the crash she was pronounced dead and the whole case was closed. She's got a chance at a new beginning. She's suffered enough."

Jack slowly nodded. "I'm going back to try and find her" He finally said.

Samantha smiled. "Good. Will you let me know when you find her please neither me nor Sam will ever tell anyone where she is"

Jack nodded. "Of course" He sat there for a long time after Kate's grandmother had left.

The sun was setting as Jack landed the plane. Every night he got back without her he felt emptier inside. He would've wanted to continue looking another hour or two but he had promised Charlie and Claire he'd be at the party tonight. They were throwing a big engagement party. A few of the other survivors had flown to Sydney as well.

He was happy for them. He'd taken Charlie aside the night they told him and made him understand he'd better take good care of his little sister or else. Charlie had solemnly sworn to do just that. The guy was so head over heels for Claire anyway he was sure he'd have sold his soul to be able to marry her.

By the time Jack got to the house the party was already in full swing, he kept thinking how much Kate would've wanted to be here as well. Claire gave him a quick hug when she saw the faraway look on his face they'd all come to know so well lately. Hurley and Libby came to greet him; they were getting married in a few weeks and had just came to Sydney on a quick break from all the wedding arrangements. It sounded to Jack like it was going to be the wedding of the year.

Charlie was chasing after Aaron who was beginning to walk. He scooped the boy up as he fell down again, his legs not quite steady enough to walk more than a few steps on his own.

Sawyer and Cassie were also there. Surprising Jack by saying it was their honeymoon, they had eloped the week before, neither wanted a big wedding. Both grinned as Jack congratulated them.

Sayid was one of the few people not there. His wife Nadia, were 6 months pregnant and he didn't want her to fly or leave her alone. So he just sent a present to the new engaged couple with Hurley.

Jack was surprised to see Sun and Jin there he'd heard they had a baby girl about three months ago. They were visiting on a detour to Korea. They wanted to go show off their baby to their parents whom hadn't seen her yet.

Jack tried to enjoy himself at the least for Claire and Charlie's sake. But he kept thinking of Kate of how things would've been tonight if she was here as well. He sat watching some of the other couples move slowly over the dancefloor. His thoughts drifting back to the night he had Kate in his arms.

_Your love's a gathered storm I chased across the sky  
A moment in your arms became the reason why  
And you're still the only light that fills the emptiness  
The only one I need until my dying breath   
And I would give you everything just to  
Feel your open arms   
And I'm not sure I believe anything I feel  
And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here   
And I'm trying to believe  
In things that I don't know  
The turning of the world  
The color of your soul  
That love could kill the pain _  
_Truth is never vain  
It turns strangers into lovers  
And enemies to brothers  
Just say you understand   
I never had this planned  
My head lies to my heart  
And my heart it still believes  
It seems the ones who love us are the ones  
That we deceive  
But you're changing everything  
You're changing everything in me  
And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kate sat staring at the computer screen waiting for the alarm to go off to enter the numbers. She insisted on taking a shift, it gave her something to do even as trivial and mind numbing as pushing some numbers into a computer every 108 minutes.

She blinked a few times to ease the burning in her eyes; she was tired but had barely slept the past month. It showed she knew. She had dark circles under her eyes that made her almost afraid to look in a mirror. Scared of what she'll see staring back at her.

Locke, Rose and Bernard were all sleeping so she couldn't even put some music on to distract her. She checked the clock and saw she had more than half an hour left so she went to the library to find something to read. She'd tried before but couldn't concentrate on the story. She came back in time to enter the numbers and started to read the first page but after she had to reread the first page about 5 times and still didn't have a clue as to what she was reading she gave up with a sigh. She got up again to go the bathroom, it felt to her like she had to go every ten minutes lately. The baby also continued to rearrange her insides with every kick that seemed to come more frequently and stronger every day. She knew it wouldn't be long anymore till the baby would be born but as much as she wanted to be able to hold her child she was terrified of the delivery. Rose had said she'd help but she was still worried that something would go wrong. She certainly never planned to have a baby on a deserted island, knowing what to expect from delivering Aaron didn't really ease her mind either.

A few days later Kate was ripped from a peaceful sleep, a rare occasional event for her lately, by a searing pain that cut across her whole abdomen. She sat up in bed, and gasped. Breathing deeply, she glanced at the clock, and then waited. It could have been a false contraction, but she didn't think so. Her back was aching and she tried to sit up a bit more comfortably without much success. She felt and moved with the speed and agility of an overweight whale.

She wiped a hand across her sweaty forehead, and was about to lie back down, when the pain returned, only worse. She cried out, and fell back onto the bed, already panting and clenched her teeth as another contraction tore through her lower body and then she felt wetness running down her legs.

She drew in a sharp breath. She knew it had to be her water that broke. Her baby was coming. Panicking she called for Rose, there was no way she could do this alone.

John had been on button duty when he heard Kate call for Rose. Rose and Bernard were asleep in the armory they had now converted into a second bedroom. Locke just slept on the couch when he weren't on duty they all decided to give Kate the space in the original bunk bedroom.

John immediately went to her and when he went into the room he just took one look at her and knew. Worry creased his brow. He'd hoped they wouldn't have to do this. That more rescue would come by now.

"Kate?"

"John the baby…" she said through gritted teeth "…is coming, get Rose"

Locke just nodded and went off to wake Rose.

Kate closed her eyes, desperately wishing Jack would walk through that door. But she knew that wouldn't happen. It seemed that that was always the case. She was always alone in the end. But tonight, all that would change. After tonight she would always have someone with her, someone to take care of, and someone to love.

Just a few minutes later Rose came in. "oh honey, so it's time. Did your water break yet?"

Kate just nodded while holding her breath.

"You have to breathe, deep breaths in and out" Kate tried but every time a contraction shot through her she forgot to breathe again.

She had prepared for the pain, or so she had thought, but this was like nothing she had ever felt before. It felt like living fire was running free across her abdomen and back. When the pain finally subsided, she lay back on the pillow, wiping a hand across her forehead. She was already getting tired, and she had only been in labor for a little over two hours. At this rate, she didn't see how she could last.

Another shot of pain cut into her, and she cried out, berating herself for succumbing to the pain so easily.

Rose wiped her brow with a wet cloth, "is there anything I can get you?" Rose asked, she was a little worried. She have children of her own but she didn't have any medical training and under the circumstances things could easily go wrong.

"An epidural" Kate wheezed, her breathing shallow she'd been in labor for 5 hours and still the contractions came too far apart to start pushing. Kate was pretty damn sure Claire's labor progressed faster when she had Aaron.

Rose smiled. "I know dear, I gave birth to 3 boys, no it's no game this, but once you hold your baby it'll all be worth it"

Bernard and John were sitting in the kitchen eating some fruit when Rose came out to get some water.

"How's she doing? Bernard asked first.

"In pain, things are progressing slowly it'll still be a while longer"

Another 4 hours of excruciating pain later. Rose gave her the green light to start pushing. She knew from delivering Aaron that things were about to get worse before they got better. As she felt the next contraction coming she started pushing.

And at that moment, Kate wanted Jack to be with her so much, it almost hurt worse than the labor. She wanted him to be there and hold her hand, kiss her softly, and whisper that he loved her and their baby. She blinked back fresh tears, and closed her eyes, thankful for a break. She wished that the baby would come soon. But, in her pain-filled mind and heart, she wasn't alone - Jack was with her. She imagined him standing beside the bed, holding her hand, telling her that everything would be fine. It was his image in her mind that gave her the strength she needed to continue.

Finally Rose told her she could see the head of the baby. Kate was exhausted but grateful that it seemed to be nearly over. She gathered her last bit of remaining strength to push.

"That's it almost there just one more big one, the head's out." Rose said sounding relieved.

Kate pushed down, gritting her teeth. Damn this hurt she thought how anyone could even consider going through this more than once she'd never understand.

"It's a girl, you have a little girl." Rose said excitedly as she held the baby up. She continued to cut the cord and wiped the baby's face clean.

"Is she ok?" Just then the baby gasped and started crying.

"Yes, she's beautiful, got quite a pair of lungs on her" Rose came around the bed handing the baby girl to her mother.

Kate took the baby gratefully, and the minute she looked down into her daughter's eyes, her heart was forever lost. The baby stopped crying the minute Rose handed her to Kate, seeming to know she was in her mother's arms and snuggled a little closer to her, blinking slowly. Kate smiled, wiped some stray tears away, and gently touched her baby's face. She had wisps of dark curly hair and a unique color of green/brown eyes. A combination of her and Jack she realized with a jolt. She felt fresh warm tears roll down her face. She could barely believe the moment was real. She had a child, she was a mother. The feeling was both terrifying and exhilarating. The only thing missing from making this moment perfect was that Jack wasn't here with her to share this. But she wasn't alone anymore she had her daughter, a part of Jack that she'll always have with her to love.

Jack startled awake. Feeling disoriented at first. He checked the clock 6:48 am blinked back at him. He sat up rubbing his eyes. He'd completely overslept. The alarm didn't go off but something had woken him. A dream. He had a dream of Kate. That in itself wasn't unusual; she was constantly in his dreams. But this one felt more real than any he'd ever had before. The details were fuzzy but she was in pain calling out to him.

He didn't even want to think about it. It was just a dream he told himself. His day didn't get any better when he saw the weather outside. Black clouds hung low in the sky and it was raining with near gale force winds blowing.

Great, just great he thought. He won't be able to go out in that small plane in this kind of weather. He almost considered it, really not wanting to lose a day but Charlie and Claire wouldn't hear of it. He'd been staying with them for the last few weeks when he got tired of living in a hotel and wanted to rent an apartment but they insisted he come stay with them. He was never in anyway and at least that way Claire said she could see that he take care of himself and occasionally eat a plate of food.

The next morning he went out before the sun was up. He spent the rest of the day flying out as far as he could, he was getting more frustrated by the day. How come they had crashed there so easily they could have landed in the middle of all this water he was now flying above but now that he was looking for the place it was more difficult to find than a needle in a haystack. He didn't want to admit it to himself but after more than two months of flying over the same ocean he was beginning to think he'd never find it again.

The plane started shaking and he snapped out of the reverie he was in. The turbulence was caused by some dark clouds pushing in from the south he realised. It seemed like he would have to head into those if he were going to land before that storm broke.

The plane was starting to rock and bounce more heavily now as he made a sharp turn to head back and that's when he saw it just a spot far down below. He circled the plane around and sure there it was right below him. He had to try and lower altitude to be sure but it looked like a small island.

Could it be it? Did he finally found it?

He was almost too scared to breathe as he concentrated on keeping the plane steady through the strengthening winds. He made a wide circle and as he got closer he got more excited. It was an island and it was beginning to look familiar with the green hills and wide beaches, he noticed as he got closer. The plane was really shaking now and he had to find a place to land soon before he crashed again. His navigation was going haywire and he gave up trying to use the radio as all he got was static. He made a sharp left turn again and circled the island at a low enough altitude that he could make out the trees on the edge of the jungle. He was trying to find a beach wide enough to land. And that's when he saw it bits of plane refuge on the beach in front of him. This was it. This was where they had crashed.

He'd found it. He'd actually found the place.

He pushed his excitement aside for the time being as he made a bit of a rough landing on the white sand.

Jack got out of the plane, he could still see some long forgotten fireplaces scattered along the beach. It didn't seem like anyone had been down here in months.

He was suddenly afraid what if he couldn't find Kate, what if the Others still had her? How would he ever find her? Sawyer and the others couldn't…

He started running as fast as he could manage towards the hatch. He didn't know why but his legs just seemed to automatically take him there. It was like some unseen force were pulling him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jack was out of breath when he got to the hatch door, he had to take a few minutes to locate the door. Someone had gone through some effort to try and hide it from the outside with huge plants. He tossed plants aside in his hurry to get in. As soon as he could see the door he tried opening it but it wouldn't it was obviously been jammed from the inside. He tried forcing it open without success when that didn't work he started banging on the steel, calling out for someone to open. He just hoped there was still someone capable of opening the door.

Locke was inside walking towards the pantry to find Kate something substantial to eat, Rose and Bernard were still sitting with her oohing and aahing over the newest hatch member. Just as he was turning on the pantry light he heard a noise down the passage. Someone was banging on the door. Locke froze, it's been months since they had heard or seen anything from the Others, except for Kate returning nearly two months ago, neither John, Rose or Bernard had seen another human being. Locke was just reaching for a gun they kept in the pantry when he thought he recognised the voice. He frowned as he slowly walked closer to the door. It wasn't his imagination he realised as he heard his name being called again. Could it really be? He slowly opened the door with the gun ready in case it wasn't who he thought it was. But when he opened the door he wasn't sure who were more surprised himself or the man on the outside.

"Jack?" Even though he thought he recognised the voice seeing him stand in front of him was still a surprise.

"Locke" Relief flooded Jack he was beginning to fear he was too late that there were no one left here.

"How did you get here Jack?"

"Can I come in John?" Jack raised his eyebrows; the man still looked as calm as ever.

"Of coarse, sorry I'm just surprised to see you"

"Yeah I know. I've spent the last 3 months looking for this island again. Not an easy task" Jack stepped into the hatch did a quick sweep but everything still looked the same, for a moment it felt like he never left. "There's a plane on the beach Locke, Rose and Bernard, they're still here? I can take you all back but first I have to go find Kate"

"Yes, they're fine, but Jack…"

Jack shook his head, "don't say anything yet, I need to tell you a few things first before you make a decision. I'm not leaving without Kate though"

Locke nodded "okay but Jack there's something I need to tell you too"

Before Locke could continue a voice came from the direction of the bedroom.

"Locke I thought you're getting food…" Kate stopped in her tracks 'OMG was she seeing things for real now?' she blinked took a deep breath. No it couldn't be it couldn't really be him…

Jack spun around, he'd recognise that voice anywhere, eyes widening he just stared at her. Was it really her? Did he actually find her? how long had she been back here? A thousand thoughts a minute were racing through his head. It had to be her…

"Jack?"

"Kate?"

They just stared at each other as if afraid if they break eye contact the other will evaporate into thin air again.

Just then a baby's cry broke the silence and the trance they both seemed to have been caught in.

Rose stepped out of the bedroom behind Kate holding a crying baby in her arms. "Sorry Kate doesn't seem like she's planning on sleeping today, what's taking so long out here anyway? You should be lying down" She noticed the silence and looked up from the baby girl in her arms, her eyes widening. "Jack?"

Kate finally broke eye contact and turned to Rose to take the baby but felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her

Rose saw her going pale and reached out an arm to try and steady her. Jack crossed the room in record time grabbing onto her other arm and helped her to a chair in the kitchen, closest place to sit down. She reached out to take the crying baby from Rose and Jack felt a tug at his insides looking at her holding a newborn in her arms. John didn't say anything as he went to fill a glass of water, handing it to Kate silently. She took a small sip but had trouble swallowing, Jack was really here. He was standing right here in flesh and blood. She didn't think she'd ever see him again.

As if sensing the uncomfortable silence the baby's crying increased. "Kate, she's hungry, why don't we get you two back to the room" Rose was first to speak again. Kate nodded and got up slowly. Rose and Bernard walked out with her. Kate gave one quick glance back over her shoulder towards Jack.

He got up to follow but couldn't find the strength to move his legs. He couldn't stop staring. Yet he had so much thoughts going through his mind of all the possible scenarios he'd played over in his mind of what would happen if he ever found her again this was never one of them, he'd played out scenarios of what he'd do if he found her injured or worse though he never lingered on that possibility or even if he couldn't find her or if she became one of the others but finding her with a newborn baby… he didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Jack wait" Locke stopped him when he noticed Jack wanted to follow Kate to the other room.

Jack looked over at John almost like he forgot the other man was still standing next to him.

"What happened? How long has she been back? The baby?"

"I don't know, been back nearly two months and she gave birth yesterday morning" Well that was a direct short version answer for you Jack thought

"She had the baby yesterday? Did everything go ok?" He was concerned now, she did look tired and pale he thought to himself.

"Well you saw her, she says she's fine but Rose said it was a long labour, she hasn't been getting much sleep since, come to think of it, not really before either. Maybe you can check them both over now that your here"

Locke continued to fill Jack in on when and how she returned. "She tried to hide it but she took it hard when she realised you were all rescued" Locke took a moment before continuing "She never talked about what happened during the time she was missing but she did say they didn't hurt her. Never really talked about the pregnancy either though…"

Jack didn't know what to think. Locke saw the confusion on his face knew what thoughts were running through his head.

"I'll go see how she's doing" Jack said after a moment. He had no idea what he'd say to her but he'd spent the past few months looking for her he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of him taking her back with him.

Jack slowly opened the door and peeked in. Kate was lying on her side, back turned to the door.

Kate?

No answer

He stepped into the room "Kate?"

Still no answer he went closer and realised she'd fallen asleep with the baby wrapped in a blanket cradled close to her face. He leaned over to see the baby. As he was staring down she opened her hazel eyes.

And looked up at him.

Jack forgot where he was. All sound vanished. He felt like the whole world came to a halt nothing mattered but this moment. He forgot to breathe for a minute as she laid there staring up at him he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Just then she started niggling and Jack instinctively reached over the sleeping Kate and quietly lifted her up in his arms. He felt his knees go weak and he slowly sat down on the lower edge of bed. She went quiet and swung her arms around reaching out and found his thumb grasping it and holding on.

Jack swallowed hard. What was going on with him? He'd held babies before and never felt anything like this before. He had the most overwhelming feeling to protect this little life. Like he could, and would do anything to keep her safe and yet he'd never felt so vulnerable.

Just then Kate stirred and felt across the bed, quickly sitting up with a panicked look when she couldn't feel the baby next to her.

"It's ok. She's here" Jack said to calm her not quite recognizing his own voice.

Kate sat up and turned to face the voice she thought she'd never hear again.

She couldn't stop a small gasp and bit her lip as she saw them.

Jack was holding their baby.

Her small little hand wrapped around his finger. She took a deep breath but couldn't find her voice to speak. She'd dreamed about this, the 3 of them together for months. But never really thought it would ever happen she didn't think she'd ever see him again she thought he left her behind, forgot about her by now but here he was holding his daughter

"Jack?" She finally managed

He looked back at her saw her eyes glistening concern furrowing his brow.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? I'd like to examine you make sure your ok"

"I've never been better" she said softly not quite trusting her own voice "Is she ok? I mean she looks healthy but I still want to be sure"

"She looks healthy I'll check her out for you though"

Kate just nodded

Jack slowly turned put the baby on the bed next to him and started listening to her breathing, heartbeat and did a few other easy routine checks He looked up at Kate smiling. "She seems perfectly healthy but we should take both of you back to Sydney as soon as you're up it anyway."

"Sydney?"

"Yeah I'm here with a plane to bring you back"

The baby started crying again and Jack reached over to pick her up and then handed her back to Kate

"I'll leave the two of you to get some rest, we can talk later"

"No wait" Kate swallowed, "please stay" she said slowly "there's something you need to know"

She looked down at the baby then back up at Jack how was she supposed to tell him she was holding his child that he'd just been sitting holding his own daughter. It seemed like such a long time ago since that night they spent together. Kate remembered every second it was ingrained in her memory she'd play it over and over in her mind every day while she was held by the Others and especially since she escaped to find that Jack wasn't here on the island anymore. She didn't know if he still felt anything for her, maybe he didn't even remember that night, now she was about to tell him they made another life.

She'd imagined having this conversation with him hundreds of times to try to think how she'd tell him what his reaction would be but then when she realised he'd left injured she didn't think she'd ever get the chance to tell him. She didn't even know if he was ok, if he'd survived the gunshot wound. And if he takes her back to civilisation what's going to happen to her, she's still wanted by the police, they'll lock her up then what will happen to their daughter?

She'd made peace with the fact she'd most likely have to raise their child on her own here on the island it terrified her but somehow she was even more scared now what if he didn't want a child that kind of responsibility she had no idea how he felt about having kids they certainly never had conversations about starting families. He'd been back in civilisation for months. Probably back at his old life as a surgeon. Now she was about to pull the rug from right under him.

Jack saw the conflicting emotions on her face, she was obviously in some kind of inner struggle.

He kneeled down next to the bed. "Kate? Its ok, Everything is going to be ok now. Whatever it is you don't have to tell me now."

Kate swallowed and nodded "yes I do"

"Is it about the baby?' Jack asked carefully keeping her gaze she looked so scared and nervous he was starting to feel very uneasy.

She nodded.

Jack had a thousand questions and possibilities running through his mind but nothing could prepare him for her next words coming out as barely a whisper from her but the words echoed through his mind

"She's yours"

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started   
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"She's yours"

He held on to the bed and waited for the room to stop spinning.

"What?" He whispered back not trusting his voice to speak any louder. He looked at the baby and then a wave of dizziness swept over him, his eyes closing.

"She's your daughter" Kate said again avoiding looking directly at him.

Jack pulled himself up sitting on the edge of the bed. "But how? We haven't seen each other in… "

"Nine months?" she finished the sentence for him

Jack looked up surprised. He went from shocked to surprise to realisation in record time.

"The night we spent together?"

He remembered "Yes" was all she could manage to say, holding her breath.

"Oh god"

"Yeah oh god"

He couldn't believe it, she'd been pregnant with his child all this time. Now he finally found her again a day after she gave birth.

His child. Oh God he had a child. He was a father

Kate saw Jack just sitting there, she was getting more terrified by the minute and needed to know what he was thinking, feeling.

"Jack?"

He shook his head slightly as if to clear it. He looked down at the small but perfect little girl in her arms. The head covered in soft dark curls. My child.

He reached out to touch the side of her face tracing a line from her hair to her chin,

"She looks like you" he said his voice sounding hoarse in his own ears.

"She has your mouth and nose" Kate said biting the side of her lower lip tears threatening at her eyes

He looked up at Kate with tears in his eyes. Suddenly everything in his life had changed all his once important priorities just didn't matter anymore nothing mattered except the woman and child in front of him.

"Thank you" he just barely could get the words out, then reached closer to them folding them both in his arms. Kate reached for him with one arm holding him as tight as she could manage while still holding the baby in her arms.

She let her head rest against his strong chest for a moment then Jack leaned in his face so close to her. She opened her mouth slightly and Jack leaned in to kiss her

It was a soft touching of lips neither moving for several beats, then Kate opened her mouth for a deeper kiss and Jack immediately complied he kissed her deep his mouth now crushing against hers, his tongue slowly exploring her mouth. If she wasn't already sitting down her knees would've gave under her.

She wasn't sure if minutes or hours passed before they pulled back for air. They smiled at each other. "You're beautiful. I wish I could've gotten here sooner."

"Its ok you're here now that's all that matters." She looked down at the sleeping baby "Wanna hold her?"

Jack nodded

She slowly placed the little warm bundle in his arms and Jack now recognized the strong overwhelming feeling he had earlier when holding her as love, pure untainted love

He heard people talk about it when first holding your own child but could never really imagine what it felt like. After his marriage failed he never thought he'd get to experience it and now here he was back on the island where his whole life changed where he met the one woman he knew he had stronger feelings for than anyone he'd ever know the one person who challenged him, trusted him respected him completed him and he was holding in his arms the most precious gift of all.

He never believed in fate or destiny before but maybe Locke was right this had been fate for them to come here. His destiny that lead him back here. Back to this moment right now.

Jack was helping Kate pack the last few things before they'd leave the next morning. "What's her name? Have you named her yet?" He asked having not even thought about it until now.

Kate hesitated. "Not really, I was too nervous during the pregnancy to think of names everything was so unsure and since she'd been born I just I don't know I guess I just haven't really had time to think of something"

"What about Hope"

"Hope?"

"yes. She's a new beginning for both of us. Hope for the future. None of this would've happened if the plane didn't crash that it was all meant to be that this, us" he pointed to the three of them "was fate and meant to be but without hope for a future these last few months we probably wouldn't have been back here together."

Kate couldn't breathe, she fought against the knob in her throat and her eyes were burning.

"Hope. That's perfect and the most beautiful thing I ever heard anyone say." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer they fell freely down her face. Jack came closer placing his hands on both sides of her face wiping the tears away. As he felt them threatening at his own eyes Kate saw it and reached up to kiss them away. Her mouth trailing down his cheek to find his mouth they shared another passionate kiss. When she came up for air she whispered at his mouth 'no more tears for us' and kissed him again.

Later that night they were lying together on the bed with the baby sleeping between them when Jack bought Kate up to date with everything that happened in the last few months.

Kate was still afraid of going back that she'd have to go to jail. But Jack had told her she was free, her grandmother had come forward and told everything to the police. They weren't looking for her anymore. They could go anywhere she wanted and start fresh. She couldn't believe it, the years of running was it really over? She felt like she was dreaming, she was free, she had Jack back with her and they had a beautiful baby. How did all of this happen? If she were dreaming she just never wanted to wake up.

"So how is everyone? Do you still see them?" Kate asked softly not wanting to wake the baby.

Jack smiled "Yes I still see them" He shook his head and grinned. "Boy have I got things to tell you"

Kate smiled back at him "really?"

"I have a sister."

"Oh?"

"One I didn't know about till after we were rescued."

"Wow, okay. That must've been a surprise. What's she like?"

"It was but she's great. In fact you know her"

Kate looked puzzled "know her? How?"

"It's Claire"

Kate's jaw dropped open. "You mean…?"

"uh-huh. I know I had the same reaction" He pointed towards her wide eyes and partly open mouth. "Unbelievable, hey?"

"Yeah"

"Recovered enough to hear the rest?" Jack teased.

Kate playfully poked him in the ribs and nodded.

"She and Charlie got engaged a few weeks ago"

Kate's smile widened. "That's great. I'm glad they worked things out."

"They're already like an old married couple though" Jack grinned. "And Charlie's a great dad he's always running after Aaron, who's started walking now btw"

"I can't believe it."

"They're living in Sydney. I've spent the last few months with them while looking for you"

"And what about the rest of the group?"

"Most of the others are in California now, seen most of them last month at Charlie and Claire's engagement party. Sun and Jin have a baby girl about 3 months old already, she was born a few weeks premature, but doing fine now, they took her for a visit to Korea last month. Hurley and Libby are engaged and have been planning the wedding of the year for the past few months now. The date's set for beginning September now. Exactly a year after the crash. Sayid is married to the woman he originally came looking for when the plane crashed, and their expecting a baby in about 3 months. And Sawyer is married…" He wasn't too sure how she'd take the last bit of news.

"What!" If Kate was shocked at the news of Claire being Jack's sister she was almost more so to hear that Sawyer got hitched.

"Eloped a few weeks ago. He and Cassidy were at Charlie and Claire's engagement party they were on their way to honeymooning in Fiji of all places"

"OMG I can't believe it" She slowly started to smile again. "Well seems like everyone had a happy ending"

"Including us" Jack said as he got up slowly and pulled her up too.

"I'd have wanted this to be more of a romantic setting but I've waited so long to do this." Jack stood up but held up a hand when Kate wanted to get up too. She sat perched on the edge of the bed while Jack reached into his jacket pocket taking out a small velvet box. He slowly knelt down in front of Kate while she got a confused look on her face. "Jack what are doing?"

"I got this over Christmas, sort of on impulse but knew I wanted to do this as soon as I found you again." Taking her hands in his he looked up into her eyes. "I love you Kate, with all my heart and soul. The last few months without you is something I never want over again. I couldn't sleep, couldn't function. It was torture not knowing where or how you were. I want you with me by my side for the rest of my life" He took a deep breath and opened the case holding it out to her. Inside was a platinum ring with a big diamond sparkling in the centre and small diamonds along the sides.

"Kate will you marry me?"

She couldn't speak and felt her eyes beginning to water. Her vision blurring. She tried to speak but her voice abandoned her.

She looked down into Jack's face and what she saw in his eyes made her breath caught in her throat.

She slowly nodded, her arms circling around his neck and she leaned down to kiss him.

It was a gentle kiss, her lips moving softly over his, her tongue playing across them, parting them softly, searching. He found her tongue with his own and they locked into a slow, sensual rhythm. He wrapped his arms around her body, slowly caressing every available inch of her soft skin, up to her neck, crawling slowly down across the small of her back. She pulled away after several minutes breathing hard.

"I take it that's a yes" Jack asked locking his gaze to hers.

"Yes" She replied smiling

Jack grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Jack and Kate had decided to stay in Australia for at least till after their wedding then they planned to return to the States later in the year. They already bought a house in the same neighbourhood as Hurley and Libby and Jin and Sun. Kate was happy to know that her daughter would grow up with the children of her friends. Jack had gotten word from the local hospital that he would have a job there when they move out there and Kate planned on going to college part time.

They'd spent a month in California just two months after Jack bought Kate back from the island. They initially went there for Hurley and Libby's wedding. An extravagant late September wedding they held at a 5 star hotel not far from their house. It was the first time in nearly a year that Kate had seen her friends again, she cherished the love and acceptance from them all for the first time in many years she could actually say she have a group of friends again. They also went to introduce Kate to Margo and let her meet her granddaughter, and then they'd gone to see Kate's grandmother and Sam. It had been a heartbreaking reunion. Sam had taken Kate in his arms, asking her to forgive him for not being there for her not only while she was growing up but after. He was quite taken with his new role of grandfather though.

They returned in time for Claire and Charlie's wedding beginning December and while the two newly weds were off on honeymoon in Europe Jack and Kate took care of Aaron with Charlie and Claire promising to return the favour so Jack and Kate could get away on their own for a while as well. Jack and Kate had their job cut out for them with a 4 month old baby and 14 month old toddler. At night they were both drained of energy and more than once Kate found Jack passed out on the bed with his nephew still awake and playing where Jack was supposed to have gotten Aaron asleep. Then one afternoon she found them both asleep on the couch after they'd all spent the morning on the beach. Kate managed to read a few chapters of a book while Hope napped in the shade of a umbrella, Jack on the other hand were helping Aaron build sandcastles and running after him to stop the toddler from running into the water. The water was like a magnet to the boy.

It had really been the year of weddings as Hurley pointed out during his post wedding speech. She was pretty sure that secretly everyone was most excited of her and Jack's wedding. Hurley and Charlie were ecstatic both having similar reactions when first finding out. Shocked and surprised to find out about the baby to practically jumping in the air yelling, 'I knew it.' When finding out about the upcoming wedding. Charlie even jokingly but in similar fashion to Jack's talk to Charlie before his and Claire's wedding told Jack to take good care of Kate or else.

By Christmas when most of the friends got together in Australia at Jack and Kate's rental house just down the road from Charlie and Claire so between the two houses they had set up their friends so none of them had to go stay in hotels. Sawyer and Cassidy and Sayid and Nadia were staying with Jack and Kate while Hurley and Libby and Sun and Jin were staying with Charlie and Claire. Libby had secretly told Kate and Claire that she was 2 months pregnant. None of them could believe how their lives had changed this past year.

Jack had gotten them a huge Christmas tree to put in the corner of the living room, heaps of presents were now lying wrapped under it. They'd gone out together to buy the decorations and presents and spent a leisurely afternoon wrapping gifts and decorating the tree. For Kate it still felt strange celebrating Christmas in summer though, she secretly missed the white American Christmas even if that's about all she missed from her childhood or any previous Christmas for that matter. Claire had told her how she on the other hand had never had a white Christmas. Having a summer Christmas was normal for her. They used to spend Christmas on the beach or next to a swimming pool. Jack having grown up in California didn't particularly miss having a white Christmas but he had a surprise for Kate. On Christmas Eve he had gotten the help of the other men and by night time while all the women were over at Charlie and Claire's with the kids the men went out on their secret mission. When they returned hours later it was dark but Jack insisted on blindfolding Kate while driving back to the house Kate had protested but Jack was firm, 'no peaking' and he made sure she kept the blindfold on till they were inside the house. He led her upstairs, to the bedroom where they first tucked a sleeping Hope into her crib before going to their room. The four people staying with them had quietly followed them inside and upstairs to the guest rooms. Kate could swear they all had knowing secretive smiles on their faces when they said goodnight but couldn't get anything out of any of them. "Just what is it you've got up your sleeve Dr Shepard? And is everyone in on it?" Kate asked Jack as they went into their room.

Jack just smiled at her taking her in his arms. "You'll have to wait and see"

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" She gave him a delightfully wicked smile as she ran her hands down his chest, over his t- shirt, before moving them under his shirt to draw her hands up over the bare flesh of his back. Her cool palms moving slowly over the muscles of his back and up to his shoulders. Everywhere her hands touched they left a deep heat behind making the rest of his skin feel cool in comparison causing him to shiver slightly in response.

He gave a step back to tug first his t- shirt off. Her eyes followed every move as he continued to kick off his shoes, and then unzipping his jeans slowly stepping out of them, finally standing naked before her. He was a pleasure to look at from his strong chest down to his stomach and down… She wanted all of him. His searing brown eyes, his mouth, those hands.

She continued to slowly strip out of her own clothes as well. Keeping her eyes locked on his.

"So beautiful." He traced his fingers along the line of her throat, her shoulder, feeling the heat of her flesh through his fingertips. "You are so damned beautiful."

She was breathing through her mouth with little pants and Jack felt himself harden just looking at her.

She took his hands in hers and slowly moved backwards to the big king size bed. Lying down she pulled him down to her. Her arms going around his neck. Her mouth seeking his, eager to taste him. Their mouths closed onto a heated deep kiss after a few minutes he pulled away drawing his lips down her body allowing his lips to show her just how beautiful he thought she was.

At last he touched his mouth to hers again, gently nibbling, then suckling her top lip, savouring the taste and texture of it, committing every element of it to his memory even as he felt her teeth close lightly over his bottom lip, mimicking his actions and sending tiny electrical shocks through his body. He pulled out of the kiss, sucking on her bottom lip, nipping it before letting it go.

He felt her hand searching for him and grabbed it before she got to her destination. His eyes blazing into hers he pushed her hands up above her head, holding them immobile.

Her whimpers tore at him once again pushing him inexorably closer to the edge Kate seemed capable of sending him into orbit more quickly and frantically than anyone he'd ever known. He had to take a few deep breaths to control his own passion and reign himself in stopping himself from just devouring her. He wanted to make it last. With one hand still holding her hands above her head he started kissing her neck, down her shoulders to her breasts and further down…

Kate revelled in the feel of his body on hers of his hot mouth on her skin. As with everything he did, Jack was extremely thorough, licking and biting and tasting every inch of her, working her over with the prowess of a master. She squirmed and writhed and moaned and bucked and still he held her, trapping her with his mouth, controlling her actions, her every thought, her every breath.

She arched under him pushing herself further into his mouth, making little cries that urged him on. She was twisting more furiously under him and he knew what she wanted. Her eyes were begging him. Taking one sensitive nipple in his mouth he rolled it lightly with his tongue, drawing a soft cry from her lips that almost drove him over the edge.

Trembling, clinging to every ounce of control he had, he slowly lowered himself into her waiting warmth, She moved with him, making little whimpering noises each time he withdrew. He met her gaze and they shared a look that transcended time, that transcended space, and at that moment all that mattered, all that existed, was the two of them.

Just when she feared that she might lose consciousness, carried away on a tide of pure sensation, the orgasm engulfed her, drowning her completely, sending her skyward without a parachute. She floated forever, catapulted beyond herself, the blood rushing through her veins a thundering accompaniment to her complete weightlessness.

At long last, Kate felt herself drifting back, became conscious once more of his hands twined in her own, of the weight of his body against hers, She felt his lips on her mouth and responded to his kiss with dizzy, lazy motions. They lay there for a long time, lost in each other's arms.

Jack looked at the clock next to the bed and smiled when he saw it was after midnight. "Merry Christmas"

She looked up at him. "Merry Christmas" She said sleepily.

It was still early when Hope's cries woke Jack he turned the baby monitor off seeing Kate still peacefully asleep. He quietly slipped out of bed and quickly got dressed in jeans before their daughter woke everyone in the house. He went to get her, dried her nappy and took her downstairs to get her morning bottle of milk ready. He wanted to get back to Kate before she woke up and saw her surprise.

Five minutes later he was back upstairs lying Hope down on the bed next to Kate giving her her bottle when she finished drinking she started making gurgling giggling noises. Kate opened her eyes and smiled at her and Jack

"You two are up early?"

"She was hungry, I left you to sleep a bit"

"Thanks" Jack watched her stretch lazily. "You tired me last night"

Jack grinned "and here I thought you were the young energetic one"

Kate playfully threw a pillow at him.

He picked up Hope and came round to her side of the bed, reaching out his free arm to her. "Come on it's time to get up, something I want to show you"

She pushed the covers aside and quickly got dressed in a jean and t shirt. Her curiosity of the night before piqued again.

The house was still quiet their guests still asleep while Jack led her downstairs to a colourful illuminated living room, the lights on the Christmas tree sparkling but he continued on to the window. Stopping there he asked her to open the curtains. Kate was confused but something on his face stopped her from asking questions so she did what he asked. She pulled the curtains aside and gasped. "Oh my god…" She was staring out at the most beautiful sight she's ever seen. The grass, trees, plants everything in their garden was covered in a white blanket. The early morning sun glinting rainbows of colour of the white surface.

"Merry Christmas Kate" Jack said softly, transfixed by the look on her face.

Kate was speechless. "Jack? How did you?"

"I know you would've liked to have a white Christmas, but since it wouldn't be possible do here I arranged for a fake white Christmas. Just here at the house though."

Kate's eyes filled with tears, she swallowed past a sob and flung her arms around him. Nearly crushing Hope between them. Jack was startled by her reaction but placed his free arm around her waist, holding her close.

"Oh God Jack, I can't believe you did this"

"I wanted this Christmas to be special for you." He held onto Hope in one arm and with the other reached to wipe the tears from her face. "You've been through so much, you deserve a happy Christmas."

"So do you"

"I have everything I want right here having you and Hope is more than I could ever have imagined" He pulled her closer to him kissing her.

"So do I" She breathed hard, passionately returning his kiss. "Thank you Jack" She whispered minutes later, leaning her head against his shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It was February 14th when Kate was getting ready for her wedding. The wedding was taking place on a beach outside of Sydney. Claire and Sun were helping her to do her hair and makeup, the other two women nearly as excited as she was. They were already dressed in their matching deep red bridesmaid's dresses. She had butterfly flutters in her stomach and her hands were trembling slightly. Her bridesmaids had told her it was perfectly normal, that they felt the same when they got married.

Jack was getting dressed while Charlie and Sawyer, his two best men were checking in on him at regular intervals. Who'd ever have thought that Sawyer would ever be Jack's best man on his and Kate's wedding? Stranger things have happened he supposed but it must be a close tie.

They'd all gotten together at a guesthouse where the wedding was going to be. It wasn't going to be a terribly big affair just their survivor friends and a few really close family in the form of Jack's mother and Kate's grandmother and Sam. They didn't want it any other way only their closest friends there to share the day with.

While Jack and Kate were getting ready Sayid and Michael were throwing a ball at Walt and trying to catch Aaron every time he tried running for the beach. while Libby, now 4 months pregnant, and Cassidy were entertaining now nearly 7 month old Hope with a new plush teddy bear, 9 month old Lilly were being rocked on dad Jin's knee while Hurley kept Jin company. Jin's English have improved a lot and he could now actually have a conversation, and Nadia were feeding 3 month old baby Khalid.

It was late afternoon and everyone had gathered on the beach where chairs had been placed all decorated with white and red roses. They had a small gazebo structure erected on the beach the sides heavily decorated with flowers. Small fairy lights were illuminating the structure.

A tent had been set up a small distance away where tables and chairs were arranged around a dance floor in the middle. Table centre pieces of Red and white flowers and candles decorated the tables. It looked like a magical world out there.

The sun was beginning to set colouring the sky in beautiful shades of red orange pink and purple. The ocean still and almost mirror like glittering a silver/turquoise.

Jack was looking handsome in a tux standing next to Eko who had came back to Australia to marry them. Charlie and Sawyer looking just as handsome in their dark suits.

When everyone was seated music started playing softly in the background before Claire and Sun came walking up to take place in front.

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong_

_  
I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
My dreams came true because of you_

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

Kate was dressed in a simple long white satin dress, with small spaghetti straps crisscrossed over the open back. She was holding a small bouquet of white and red roses.

She had her hair cut shorter when they just came back but it was now taken up in a fancy collection of curls with a few wisps which kept escaping framing her face.

As Kate came walking down the beach her arm locked in Sam's Jack's breath caught in his throat. She looked more beautiful than he could ever have imagined.

Sam walked her to Jack then went to sit down in the front row next to his mother whom were holding Hope.

Jack smiled at Kate when she was standing next to him. 'You look beautiful' he whispered to her.

Eko started the service "Ladies and Gentlemen. We are here together for a very special event. For Jack Shephard and Kate Austen to be joined in holy matrimony. Fate brought these two people together. As it did for many of us. What was initially a great tragedy turned into a blessing. For many of us found love but also friendship and even more importantly we found ourselves. Life is like a path of thorns but without those thorns you cant get to the rose which makes it all worthwhile. Jack and Kate wrote their own vows.

Jack took Kate's hand looking into her eyes. He took the ring from Charlie and slowly slipped it onto her finger.

"The day I met you my life changed in more than one way. When you agreed to stitch my wound up you stitched a part of you into me. For once I needed the fixing and you were there. I found a missing piece of myself in you. You didn't just love a part or illusion of me but saw my weaknesses and my strength and still loved me. You made me see parts of myself I had hid away. I realised I don't have to fix you I don't have to be the hero who save you. I just had to love you. You made me see that I do have what it takes to love someone and be loved back equally. You broaden my perspectives, make me laugh, dry my tears. You stood by me throughout extremely trying times. You saved me and kept me calm when I was about to fall off the deep end. You took care of me even when I didn't want it. I'm not lost any more. I just swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart.

_  
_And while he spoke they had another piece of a song playing softly in the background the words just barely audible.

_And I will love you, baby - always  
And Ill be there forever and a day - always  
Ill be there till the stars dont shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words dont rhyme  
And I know when I die, youll be on my mind  
And Ill love you - always  
_

Kate's eyes were glistening and she had difficulty speaking past the lump in her throat as she took Jack's hand in hers placing the ring Claire just handed her on Jack's finger.

"You had me from hello or rather from the moment you called to me 'excuse me' the day we first met and I fell head over heels in love with you.

You trusted me when you had no reason to. You didn't judge or demanded to know my past yet you knew me better than anyone ever did in such a short time. You saw the real me into my heart to the person I can be You make me be the person I want to be. You made me feel safe in a dangerous world. You kept me sane. You're my rock and my anchor when things got out of control. You made me believe that I was capable of loving and to be loved. Running used to be a part of my life. Running from people and places but also running from myself. You showed me a reason to stop running. I'm ready to be your Eve. I just swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart.

Another piece of song played softly while Kate spoke.

_Im gonna hold you til your hurt is gone  
Be the shoulder that youre leaning on  
Ill be standing here  
For the next 100 years  
If it all should end tonight  
Ill know it was worth the fight  
And well be standing here  
For the next 100 years  
_

Jack was swallowing hard. Both trying hard to blink away tears as Eko pronounced them husband and wife

There wasn't a dry eye among the guests when Jack bent down to kiss his new wife. His lips closing over hers. After a few seconds he reluctantly pulled away. They smiled at each other, they did it they were husband and wife.

The guests started throwing them with rose petals and confetti as they walked out towards the tent.

They had the first dance opening the dance floor, Jack held her gently in his arms their bodies moving together to the sway of the music. The world disappeared they were only aware of each other. They whispered parts of the song softly to each other, their faces close together. Nothing else mattered but this moment.

_Its hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
Theres no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
Well leave the world outside  
All Ive got to give to you  
Are these five words when i  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldnt see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldnt breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The skys a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, youd make believe  
That you believed my lies  
You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldnt see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldnt breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
When I couldnt fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
_

By the end of the night and countless times across the dance floor, Kate went over to where they had made a sort of Christmas bed for the 4 young children. Walt had eventually came over and drifted off with them. She stood watching a sleeping Hope with Lilly and Khalid and Aaron. Hoping that one day all of them find the same happiness as she was feeling right now. She looked at her wedding ring, mrs Jack Shephard, it felt strange surreal yet it felt so right like it was always meant to be. Jack came over coming to stand behind her placing his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

"They look so peaceful"

"Yes they do, like everything is right in the world and nothing can harm them."

Jack was quiet for a few seconds. "You look tired. What do you say we get out of here? Go continue the celebration in private" He began placing soft kisses trailing down her neck. Kate turned around. Placing her arms around his neck and drawing him closer to her a sly grin on her face. "What did you have in mind Dr Shephard?" She teased slowly licking her lips.

"This" Jack pulled her closer closing his mouth over hers he showed her what he meant.

Kate was breathless and her knees felt shaky when he finally pulled away to catch his own breath.

They went off to say goodbye to their guests stopping last at Charlie and Claire who would take Hope home with them. Jack promised to they'd stop by the next morning before heading off on honeymoon.

They had checked into the bridal suite of the guesthouse where they had the wedding, not wanting to go somewhere further away. The bridal suite was spacious with a king size poster bed and ensuite bathroom with double shower and hot tub. They had stunning full sea views from the 3rd floor as well.

When they got to the door Jack placed a hand on Kate's shoulder. "wait" She turned around to look at him and before she could say more she felt him lift her of her feet her hands going around his neck.

"gotta carry you over the threshold"

Kate grinned placing her head against his shoulder as they went inside. Jack kicking the door shut behind them.

They found the bed covered in rose petals and a bottle of chilled champagne and chocolate covered strawberries on the bed.

They undressed each other Kate pulled off his tie, and unfastened the buttons of his shirt. She kissed the hollow of his throat as she pushed the shirt open, trailed her lips down his chest. She heard his sharp intake of breath. Jack pulled her up, winding his fingers

in her hair, and kissed her hard. He pushed the straps of her dress down her

shoulders, and off; reached behind her and unzipped the dress. sought her mouth, again, and thrust his tongue against hers as he slipped his hand inside her panties and his fingers inside her warm, moist interior. He stroked her silky edges, probed her deeply, felt her gasp against his mouth. Kate closed her teeth over his bottom lip, and bit down gently. Then she reached for his belt buckle, unhooked the waistband of his slacks and slid both hands inside, grasping him. He sucked in a breath. She pushed the slacks and boxers off his hips and took him in both her hands.

"God, I want you," The raw need in his voice rocked her to her soul, intensifying her ache for him. Jack's heat spread from his hand to her shoulder, shooting down her body. Kate was only aware of Jack, of his touch, of his heat, the intensity of his eyes. His thumb was rubbing rhythmically over her bare shoulder. She felt herself melting, losing her sense of balance and reality as she slid deeper into Jack's eyes, into his soul.

She backed up against the bed, and pulled him down over her. She felt his hands reaching for her own and she embraced him, twining her fingers in his, holding on tight for the ride that awaited her.

Jack's tongue darted out and licked her lips. Jack was pushing her closer to the edge of sanity with every brush of his tongue, every nip of his teeth.

Parting her legs with his knee, he sank down into her. Her arms and legs wound around him, and she arched up beneath his weight. They came almost simultaneously, Kate's wild cry triggering his own frenzied release. Gasping softly, he fell forward against her, trying, with limited success, to take his weight on his arms. He lifted up, and

moved to withdraw. Her legs tightened around him.

"Stay," she whispered. He looked down at her, awash with tenderness, and kissed her softly. He started to speak, but she touched his lips gently and shook her head, kissing him.

They stayed like that, kissing, touching lightly, rocking softly one body against the other, until she felt him stirring inside her again. Then, with a smile, Kate shifted her weight and rolled atop him, straddling him, riding him gently with her legs and hips.

He cupped his hands around her buttocks, following her rhythm with his

body. He felt her climbing, and held himself back to wait for her, exulting in the feel of her surrounding him. He saw her shudder and arch backward. Holding her tight as she collapsed on top of him, just when he reached the peak and shuddered beneath her.

They dozed lying wrapped in each other's arms., but did not sleep. They touched, and kissed, and kissed; soft, wet, languorous kisses.

Forever had just arrived.


End file.
